


Heaven Sent

by ruoyueyuan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyueyuan/pseuds/ruoyueyuan
Summary: 在闪耀的光芒中，他以为他走向了结局。但似乎这个结局引向的是新生。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事是建立在哈利去世，而邓布利多并未死亡的背景下的。给这篇文提供梗的是柳下舟太太，感谢她的脑洞！  
> 这个梗特别有趣，我只是一个脑洞的打印机。

黑色。  
  
在葬礼上，赫敏握紧了罗恩的手。  
  
她回过头不再寻找某人的身影，拢了拢头发，面部线条愈发僵硬，坐在木椅上仿若石像。韦斯莱家最小的儿子曾在好友毫无生命力的身体边哭到声嘶力竭，现在却只麻木地坐在她右侧，对一切置若罔闻。  
  
赫敏知道他有多痛苦，她深刻地理解他的绝望；他们共享同样的心情。甚至罗恩比她更痛苦，他失去的不仅仅是他的挚友。她曾一度假装什么都没发生，但当她明白一切早已尘埃落定、无可挽回后，她还是不得不考虑一个很小的问题。  
  
她该在哈利的葬礼上说些什么？  
  
褐发女巫曾在昨夜挣扎着写下数千词的讲稿，却又不甚满意地将它们付之一炬。站在哈利遗体面前，大声诵读那些无用空洞的赞美词，赫敏把这看作对他的某种冒犯。那不是哈利需要的东西。他应该活着，应该和他们站在一起看看这个没有了黑魔王和食死徒的世界；她想拍拍哈利的棺材，让他站起来看看台下惺惺作态的某些人，然后他们一起为这景象大笑。  
  
但这一切都不会发生，因为作为哈利·波特的最好朋友之一，她需要知道一件事：哈利永远离开他们了。  
  
刚成年不久的男孩正毫无生机，面色苍白地躺在石棺之中，他的魔杖在最后那场混乱的战争中彻底遗失了，奥利凡德特意做了一只一模一样的模型，它被搁在了哈利手中。  
  
赫敏还记得那双眼浑浊的老人把魔杖交给赫敏时的眼神，她从没见过这位魔杖制作人那样瑟缩，又那样郑重的模样。他嘴中重复念叨着一句“它们不一样”，赫敏对此百思不解，却也疲惫到没心思去探究了。这场葬礼将她彻底抽干了，在伤口反复撕裂的疼痛中帮忙举办一场盛大的葬礼并不是一件容易的事情，有时候简直要逼疯她——她甚至想埋怨哈利给她带来的无穷麻烦事，随即在埋怨中轻易陷入哈利仍活着的妄想里，最后又被身旁冰凉的空气彻底击败，在昏黄的灯光下失声痛哭。  
  
这个夏天对大部分人来说冷过严冬。  
  
等到该他们发言的时候，罗恩比此刻脑中塞满混乱抽象回忆画面的赫敏更快反应过来，他牵着她往前走去。赫敏甚至是有些磕磕绊绊地跟上的——她从没觉得脚下的鞋子如此不听话过，又或许她的踉跄是她恐惧看到哈利尸体的模样导致的。但她不能逃，她必须要上前，她必须要以最好朋友的身份发言。台下坐着的其他黑色人影此刻仿佛变成了一个个可怖的怪物，那一张张面无表情或悲伤的脸扭曲成了死神的模样，逼迫得赫敏喘不上气。死亡好像钻进了她的肺里，限制住了她呼吸的能力。  
  
但赫敏最后还是看见了哈利。他已经死亡多日，身体僵硬苍白到绝不会被误认为是活人的地步。他沉睡在铺上柔软绸缎的棺内，巨大的棺材衬托得他个头不高，面上的表情安详过头，像在做一个美梦。  
  
他是自愿送死的。这个想法从赫敏心中一闪而逝，遗留给她的只剩疼痛。

她强迫自己挪开了视线，看向身边的人。罗恩也凝视着她，无声地示意她先开口。赫敏注意到罗恩吸了吸鼻子，于是她扭过头，不再去看对方。望着台下密密麻麻的人，她第一次有机会做她一直想做的事——好好看看到场的人。韦斯莱一家，纳威、卢娜等熟悉或不熟悉的同学，海格，麦格，教授们都站在最前排，凤凰社的成员们也在其中，后面甚至来了一些并不熟悉的人，包括魔法部的官员们……赫敏深吸一口气，强行止住声音里的颤抖，“感谢……大家来参加哈利的葬礼。”  
  
“在与他相识的七年时光里，哈利和罗恩一直是我最好的朋友，对失去他这件事我们都深感惋惜……“她停顿了一下，与哈利的回忆就那么自然而然地浮上心来，每一幕都让她更难以开口，生怕一出声就会是尖锐的泣音，“他是一个非常勇敢、友好、无私的人，和周围的人都相处的很好……如果你曾经和他有接触的话，你一定会喜欢他，我一开始也是因为哈利才最终与罗恩从关系不好转变为了亲密的朋友……我……”  
  
她猛一吸气，停住了很久。原本以为早就流干的泪水此刻又自她脸庞淌下，模糊了她的视线。没有哪一刻比现在更能让赫敏意识到那个活下来的男孩终于不再幸运了——他任由赫敏的眼泪滴在他身上，再不会去宽慰地拍拍她的肩。  
  
“……他是一个很好的人，“她哽咽着继续说道，“他在幼年时就没有了自己的父母，抚养他的亲戚们也没有把他当作家庭的一员，但我们将他看作了重要的家人，我相信他也是这么看待我们的。我希望他在那边并不孤独……我们真是糟糕的家人，我不敢相信我们竟然让他一个人面对伏地魔……”  
  
赫敏嘴唇紧抿，抹去了眼角不断滑落的眼泪，努力平复自己的情绪。她不该烧了那稿子的，至少那样她仍有东西可以挡住她的脸，掩饰她现在的失态和胡言乱语。罗恩攥着她的手，她感觉到他手心出了汗，正黏黏糊糊地贴着她的手掌。  
  
“他是为了我们，为了魔法界，为了这个世界而牺牲的。他是我们的英雄，他一直是。“最后四个字变得异常艰难，赫敏挣扎着与她的舌头搏斗了半天，这才总算吐了出来，“……愿他安息。”  
  
她退到一边，接下来发言人轮到了罗恩。罗恩总算松开了她的手，赫敏看见红发男孩垂下头盯着哈利看了许久，从他绷紧的脸上看不出任何想法。但没由来的，赫敏就是有不好的预感——她才注意到，罗恩从开始到现在什么都没有说，也没有提出任何疑问——  
  
但一切都太晚了。  
  
罗恩抬起头，扫视过坐在下面每位来客的脸，高声说道，“我今天是为了要一个解释而来的。邓布利多在哪里？”


	2. Chapter 2

白色。

哈利睁开眼睛，熟悉的疲倦感卷上了他的四肢，让他一时半会儿不想动弹。

自从逃亡开始后，他已经很久没有睡个好觉了。而昨天是逃亡这么久以来格外疲惫的一天——他们在白天抢劫了古灵阁，在晚上闯进了霍格沃兹，在夜幕深沉之际他还来了一次禁林独游。现在回想起他前天晚上对在新帐篷里睡一觉的那种苦中作乐的期待，哈利觉得有点好笑，毕竟他已经死——

不。

哈利意识到他正躺在一张软绵绵的床上，身体被蓬松的鸭绒被覆盖。他伸出手，在光滑的床头柜上摸到了他的眼镜。除去脑中令人想要永眠的困意，这感觉可一点不像死亡。他终于看清了面前的景象，这和他想象中会看到的完全不一样。他不认识这个地方，这里并非韦斯莱家布置得温馨的陋居，也不是众人临时躲藏的贝壳小屋，更不像他在格兰芬多塔楼里的那张小床。他甚至希望他看见的是德思礼家那个堆满杂物的小房间，这样他至少明白自己在哪。

捂着额头坐了起来，哈利发现他身上仍穿着昨天那件脏兮兮、满是被烫出的小洞的衣服。干净的床单和被褥上粘了些污渍，在让哈利为屋主感到抱歉，但他没心思分神想太多无关紧要的事。他感到前所未有的饥饿，这让他记起他在猪头酒吧吃的最后一顿饭。

阿不福思。他脑中闪过这个名字，又回忆起阿不福思对他哥哥的那些指控……他是正确的。但一切都不像他想象的那样发展，他本应该早就死掉，却在阿瓦达索命咒的绿光中看到了一缕白光，甚至隐约看到了邓布利多的脸。这不该发生的，除非邓布利多的伟大计划里还有什么斯内普和他都不知道的细枝末节未被揭露。

他没死。伏地魔也没有死，因为哈利就是他的魂器之一。一切都乱套了，他没能成功按照邓布利多的想法去执行，甚至他不能肯定纳吉尼有没有被杀死。他让人失望了，再一次。

这样的想法使哈利有些烦躁，他站了起来，赤脚踩在铺了暗红色地毯的木地板上。这是一栋年代有些久远的房子，它看上去甚至比格里莫广场十二号更加老旧。哈利注意到地毯上被什么东西弄破了几个小洞，这使他没由来的联想起布莱克家那张因为各种原因被烧出洞眼的挂毯。不管怎样，屋主人显然没有好好维护他的家。

哈利推开门走了出去。这扇木门有点卡住了，但和外面的情景相比，这个房间绝对不是最糟的。他从空气中嗅到了腐朽的味道，走廊的墙角结满了蜘蛛网，也不知道有多少爬虫正把这里当作他们的新家。他往楼下走，咯吱作响的楼梯让他有些担心它能不能承受住自己的体重，祈祷在它寿终正寝前能先让他踩上地面。好在看上去十分勉强的楼梯出乎意料的结实，这是一点微不足道的幸运，但好歹哈利不用担心自己会不会掉下去摔断脖子了。避开了客厅里的一些杂物后，哈利怀抱着碰运气的心态往厨房走去。他太饿了，哪怕在厨房里只找到不知道什么时候过期的面包他也能囫囵咽下去。

厨房和哈利想象中的脏乱不堪并不一样，这里竟然真的有被好好打理过。碗碟稳稳当当地摆在架子里，一些像是新购买的食材搁在大理石制的柜台上，被擦得干干净净的餐桌上摆了已经冷掉的烤面包和煎蛋。

不用说哈利就知道这些食物是留给他的。他在餐桌边坐下，狼吞虎咽地吃光了这顿算不上丰盛的早餐，咆哮如雷的胃这才总算感到了些许宽慰，不再发出喊声。他又转去打开了那些装着面包和蔬菜的纸袋，一张巴掌大小的便条落到了地上。

_款待你自己，哈利。_ 写便条的人显然十分仓促，但这不妨碍哈利辨认出那过于有特色、圈圈套圈圈的字体。他在去年无数次见到这样的字体被写在便签上，又被其他什么人转交给他。他在邓布利多给格林德沃写的信上见过这种字体。哈利深深皱眉，怀疑这是不是一个针对他的恶作剧，而这么做的人只是为了将他的反应当作滑稽剧一样观看。

但没有人会做出这样的恶作剧，至少唯一了解他和邓布利多难以解释的微妙关系的罗恩和赫敏都不会。

哈利丢开了那张纸，也失去了食欲。他摸了摸衣服里的小袋子，断成两截的魔杖依旧躺在里面，收留他的主人没有动它们。这就是他的全部所有了，金色飞贼和复活石一起掉在了禁林里面，藏在衣服里的隐身衣亦是不知所踪，不知道是掉在了哪里，来自德拉克·马尔福的那支山楂木魔杖也没能陪伴他。他从厨房走了出来，回到了肮脏的客厅中，又向着门口走去。不管他在哪里，不管将他捡回来的是谁，他都得离开了。他还有使命，伏地魔必须被消灭……他也必须被消灭。

他不想探究他此刻的行为是不是在逃避，真相有时带来的那种挫败感足以把他击败，让他没有同样的勇气再去面对一次死亡。或许是命运格外憎恨他，又或者是死神对老三的惩罚终于落在了他不知道隔了多少代的子孙上，没有一个人该像他这样被迫一而再再而三地自杀。他真心地嫉妒起他父母和卢平他们，他多么想在毫不知情中死去，而不是一步步亲自走向他早就注定的未来。

这个未来暂时被这幢房子的大门阻截了。

哈利站在门口，用力地摇晃着那老旧掉漆的门把手，可它丝毫没有要打开的意思。他开始撞门，门纹丝不动，稳稳当当地立在那里，好像在嘲笑哈利白费功夫。哈利现在有点怀念那支握在手上平平无奇的魔杖了——即使它远不如他的老伙伴，至少他可以用它打开这扇破门。

又折腾了一会儿，哈利放弃了这个念头。他蹲下身，在灰尘之中辨认哪双鞋子能为他所用。即使早就到了夏天，光脚踩在地上的感觉仍不太好受；他也看见了自己的鞋子，只是那双鞋子实在是泥泞的不像话，又因为浸了水而湿答答的，哈利并不想碰它。他最后选了一双黑色的棉布拖鞋，这双鞋的尺码比他要大，但吹去上面的灰尘后还能穿，里面也没有藏着死老鼠的骨头，勉强能够凑合。

看了看那几扇窗帘紧闭、只透露出微光的窗户，哈利还是放弃了砸窗出去的念头。不管怎样，破坏收留他的人的家的行为都不太礼貌。

茫然地伫立在门口，呼吸着腐烂和尘埃，哈利突然觉得自己身上被汗水、血水和河水浸泡的衣服脏得令人难以忍受。他找到了年久失修的卫生间，谢天谢地，看上去年份比费格太太还要老的水龙头是能使用的，虽然没有热水。这对于曾经在大冬天里跳进河里洗澡的他来说不足为题，很快哈利将自己整理干净，从他醒来的那间卧室的衣橱里找出一件只是微微被虫蛀过的浴袍罩在了身上。

这地方实在太脏了，如果让佩妮姨妈的家变成这样，她一定会在尖叫中晕倒的。哈利在客厅沙发上坐下，目光被茶几上倒扣的一个精致相框所吸引。他将相框扶了起来，发现里面的照片早就不翼而飞，也不知道是不是被房主拿走了。但哈利不知怎么对这个相框着了迷，他将它打开，抚摸着相框的边缘，直到摸到了有一处凹凸不平，触摸时就像有什么人在那刻了字的地方。又借着微弱的光线仔细看了半天，他总算辨认出那个刻痕是一个名字。

阿莉安娜。


	3. Chapter 3

“……除非我O.W.Ls得了’优秀’，不然他是肯定不会让我选修魔药学的，而我知道我肯定得不到’优秀’。*”

邓布利多低头，他看着男孩眼中狡黠的笑意，没有透露出某个会让对方失望的消息。这个晚上一切进行得难以想象的好，出于某种原因，他不想让这些无关紧要的事影响哈利的心情。但他还是善意地提醒了兴奋的男孩，尽管他知道哈利此刻多半听不进去。

“在成绩还没送来之前，先别忙着想选修课。”他假装严肃，“我想就在今天什么时候，成绩就能送到了。*”

邓布利多停了一下，将话题切到了他这次专程前往最主要的原因上，“好了，哈利，分手之前，还有三件事。”  
  
他交代了哈利要随身携带隐形衣，又鉴于去年的前车之鉴特意嘱咐了男孩注意安全，这才在对方的期待中说出了第三件事。  
  
“最后，我们在暑假结束之前还有一场小小的冒险。它将和我教你的课程有关，但我没办法立刻将所有事一股脑告诉你，所以请原谅我到时候的所作所为可能会让你十分困惑。“  
  
哈利像被惊喜砸中了，他愣了好一会儿，才连忙点头。邓布利多微笑起来，将其他不该在此刻出现的担忧抛之脑后。但现在是不得不离别的时候了，而男孩也需要更多的休息。在当下兴奋不已的男孩不知道接下来将有怎样艰辛的任务因为命运的捉弄不得不落在他身上，而自己所能做的只有尽可能保护他，使他免于不该承受的灾难。  
  
在离开陋居、即将幻影移形前，邓布利多回头望了一眼仍站在门口的哈利。男孩肩膀上搭着韦斯莱夫人的手，他就像真正融入了一个家庭之中，先前在德思礼家时局促不安的模样从他脸上一扫而空。邓布利多总会回想他十五年前的那个决定是否合理，但不论怎样，十五年前或者十五年后，他都不会做出第二个选择。  
  
高瘦的银发男人从空气里消失，仿佛从未来过一样。  
  
-  
  
阿不思从回忆中抽身，他抬头看了眼他那位在吧台中弯腰忙活、似乎打定主意不愿和他说话的弟弟，将空酒杯搁在了木桌上。  
  
咔嗒的响声在关门后空无一人的酒吧中格外清晰。阿不福思的动作也随之停顿了片刻，接着他又无声地抱起酒桶，往酒窖走去。  
  
他知道阿不福思将他看作了什么样的人，他也一向不做辩解。他也知道阿不福思通常不想看见他，如非必要，他从不出现在阿不福思面前，然而这样的举动似乎在他弟弟眼里只是另一个他不在乎亲情的标志。他无法解释，很多事情在层层深思熟虑后他都无法开口——只有假装忘记。  
  
在刚刚犯下了他自1899年那个夏天后的漫长一生里最可怕、最严重的错误后，阿不思原本是不会出现在阿不福思的视野里的，但凡事总有例外。这个例外使他不得不再请求阿不福思帮助他，尽管他很清楚地明白自己已经没有任何立场寻求阿不福思的帮助了。他以魔法界的未来为名义让阿不福思帮他关注酒馆中的客人们不对劲的地方，他以击败伏地魔为名义让阿不福思在能帮忙的时候帮助哈利一把；如今，伏地魔已经死了，魔法界风平浪静，阿不福思完全有理由直接在他敲门时将他拒之门外。  
  
但他没有。他甚至给了阿不思一杯黄油啤酒，虽然他使用的或许是店内最脏的杯子。  
  
“阿不福思。“在灰胡子的男人再次进入阿不思的视野中后，他开口叫住了对方，语气平淡，“我需要你的帮助。”  
  
空气静默了一瞬，阿不思几乎可以嗅到阿不福思的怒气正发出焦糊的味道，“啊，是啊，帮助。我竟然有那么一会儿真的以为你是来解释你为什么没有去昨天的葬礼的，我还在想即使你说你是怕鼻子被再打断一次，我也不会嘲笑你。”  
  
阿不思在听见葬礼这个词时垂下了眼。阿不福思没有丝毫饶过他的意思，他举起酒瓶给自己哥哥杯中添了一点，然后说道，“我还以为你是真的在乎那个男孩。这么多年过去了，我以为你有所改变。我甚至想过或许我和阿莉安娜真的就不是你在意的——但至少你在乎哈利·波特，那孩子不会毁在你的伟大计划里。”  
  
阿不思沉默地望向自己右手上的戒指，那个镶嵌在戒环上有一丝裂缝的黑色石头在微弱的灯光中格外不起眼。  
  
“好吧，这回又是什么事？只要别告诉我神秘人还会回来，我已经受够他了。”见阿不思完全没有想谈什么的意思，阿不福思放弃了这个话题。他拿抹布擦了擦手，随口询问。  
  
“我需要你回一趟戈德里克山谷。“男人的蓝色眼睛在昏暗的灯光下变得幽深，“回家里去，然后照顾他几天。但别让他出来，我还没有弄清楚一些事情，被其他人这么早看见他并不一定是好事。如果他跟你说了什么，希望你能转告给我。”  
  
阿不福思看起来完全被阿不思搞糊涂了，他抬起头瞪着男人，眉毛皱起来的样子和他的哥哥如出一辙，“如果你什么信息也不告诉我就指望我帮忙的话，阿不思，我不想再做你的棋子。那个他是谁？”  
  
“你会知道的，阿不福思。“阿不思与他的弟弟对视，阿不福思从前者的眼中读出了不容拒绝的意味，“当你看到他，你自然会明白我这么做的原因的。”  
  
-  
  
邓布利多走在狭长的小路上。  
  
他曾经无数次跟随着鲍勃·奥格登的脚步，在这条记忆小路上踱步。他揣摩了这段过去里每个人说的每一句话，对这其中每一处风景、每一点装饰都烂熟于心。在去德思礼家接哈利的前几天，他曾亲身踏上这个地方，感受到了几十年岁月对此地的改造。  
  
而如今，哈利正跟在他的身边，好奇又有些不解地打量着四周高高围起的灌木丛。  
  
年轻的男孩显然从没来过这个地方，他盯着路牌看了许久，最终气馁地跟在邓布利多的身后。  
  
“先生，我们的目的地是哪？“哈利斟酌着问。显然，年轻人最初的好奇始终得不到满足，八月夏天里灿烂的阳光只会加剧他的焦虑。邓布利多稍微放慢了脚步，他指向这条小路的尽头，“那里便是了，哈利。我们的目的地是荒废多年的冈特老宅，它就坐落于小汉格顿里。”  
  
“冈特老宅？“  
  
“你会知道的。“  
  
对话被画上了休止符，两人又在沉默中前进。他们很快在拐角处看见了被阳光普照的小村庄，路边有两个年轻人正聚在一起，在年长者与年轻人这样的奇怪组合上投去了好奇的目光。邓布利多抬头瞥了一眼天上的太阳，它恒久不变，始终静默地望着身下的大地，好像早就已经习惯了相似的命运轮回一遍又一遍的出现。太阳对地面上的男人窥视它的行为一无所知，唯有后者眼睛刺痛。

“啊，这里便是冈特老宅了，哈利。它从外头看上去很糟糕，但相信我，在有一个从不打扫的房主的情况下，屋子里面应该远比它的外观更糟。“邓布利多停了下来，他们已经拐进了一条细窄的泥巴路，面前是一片茂密的树林。这里远比鲍勃·奥格登那一年来时更荒凉，四处的树木似乎是找不到伸展四肢的去向了，有一些甚至长到了房子里，像是在用枝条环抱住这栋腿脚不便的老屋子。邓布利多嗅了嗅空中的气息，他的眼神锁定住某处，轻车熟路地弯下腰来用魔杖戳了戳一片看起来与它的同伴并没有什么不同的树叶。那树叶像受惊了一样，它迅速卷曲起来；同时，随着它的动作，那颗巨树竟然也扭了扭自己庞大的躯干，给他们两位不速之客挪了个位置。  
  
哈利被眼前的景象惊呆了，男孩不敢置信地看向邓布利多。接着，他离那棵树远了一点，大约是对学校里那棵打人柳还心有余悸。邓布利多温和地对男孩微笑，在他身前领着他走了进去，那棵树则在两人身后回到了原位，一切重归于旧。  
  
藏在数棵巨树组成的小小森林里的房子确实足够破旧。石阶上的青苔铺了厚厚一层，蒙尘的窗户让人看不清屋子里面的情景。这无疑是个阴森恐怖的地方，甚至让人很难想象不过几十年前，病态扭曲的冈特一家就住在里面。邓布利多大步上前，魔杖轻轻挥动，大门伴随着咯吱一声就自动敞开，好像恶魔寄出了邀请函。  
  
“先生，我们为什么要来这里？“一直沉默的男孩突然开口，展现在他面前的这一切使他不安，但他依旧信任年长者。邓布利多将魔杖重新放入他的口袋里，语气轻柔地解释，“为了一样东西。你在后面的课程中会知道那是用来做什么的，现在向你解释还太早，希望你能原谅我此刻的故弄玄虚。”  
  
年轻人眨眨眼不再发问，邓布利多也趁机提出了他的要求。  
  
“哈利，在进去之前，我希望你能听进我的一点要求。“他凝视着哈利那双带点不安的绿色眼睛，它们的主人此刻被周遭的腐朽环绕，因而使得那绿色仿佛地狱中不断焚烧罪恶之人的火，“将自己当成一位游客，你不需要做任何事情，带着观察的心便足够了。但请绝不碰任何东西——它们或许会十分危险。如果你不能保证做到，那我们的冒险便很遗憾的不得不到此为止。”  
  
哈利在听到最后咬了咬嘴唇，接着迅速地点头，“我保证，先生。”  
  
邓布利多脸上重新恢复了平静的微笑，“很好，哈利。让我们大胆地进去一看吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *为原文对话摘选。


	4. Chapter 4

_“多么感人啊，西弗勒斯，”本以为十分熟悉的男人脸上露出让他陌生的冰冷，“难道你真的开始喜欢那个男孩了？”_

……  
  
哈利从沙发上猛然坐起来。他听见了什么声音从门那传来，地，像是老鼠爬过带来的动静。他圾拉着拖鞋，走到大门前，寻找着老鼠活动的痕迹。  
  
他很快意识到了那并不是什么老鼠，因为他看见一直以来纹丝不动的门把手正在缓缓转动，显然有什么人正从外面打开它。哈利不知所措地站在那里，他脑子乱极了，最终只有盯着门看，也说不清他在期待谁站在门外。  
  
门最终打开了。  
  
灰白胡子的老头气鼓鼓、骂骂咧咧地抬头，在双方对视上的那一刻彻底呆住。他的表情像看见一只渡渡鸟正在屋子里跳踢踏舞一样——实际上，即使是那样的景象，也不能完全概括他的此时的惊讶。他眼中含着震惊、恐惧和质疑，让哈利毫不怀疑对方会给他来个什么恶咒。  
  
“呃，早上好，阿不福思，“哈利干巴巴地打了一个招呼，“很抱歉我擅自借用了这件浴袍，从这座房子里找一件完好的衣服不太容易……”  
  
他顿住了，因为阿不福思此刻真的举起了魔杖。哈利不明白对方为什么会是这样的反映，因为按他的理解来说，阿不福思显然是把他救回来、并且安置在这座邓布利多家老宅的人。这样就能解释他为什么在晕过去前看见了邓布利多的脸——阿不福思显然长得和他哥哥很像。唯一不能理解的是，阿不福思是怎么知道他会在那里，并且把他从伏地魔的死咒之下救出来的。但哈利暂时不想去深究这个，更不想去考虑别的什么可能性。那太傻了。  
  
“退后，男孩，”阿不福思咬着牙说道，他反手关上了门，看上去气急败坏的，“站远一点。离我远一点。”  
  
哈利乖巧地照做了。他现在怀疑他身上这件浴袍是不是有什么重大意义，以至于引燃了阿不福思滔天的怒火。这莫名的怒意让哈利也有点委屈，但他并不敢真正激怒面前这个男人，他很珍惜自己的鼻子。  
  
“很好，就站在那里，不管你是谁或是什么东西。“他点了点魔杖，两人之间隔了近十英尺，阿不福思才看起来放松了一些。哈利觉得他可能误会了什么，可他此刻根本什么也搞不清楚。他们面对面干瞪眼，直到哈利尴尬地打破沉默，“……阿不福思？”  
  
“别和我说话！“对面的男人将魔杖又举高了一点，“我问你，你来回答我，不要多说一个字！”  
  
“好……“  
  
“我说了不要多说一个字！“  
  
哈利不敢再说什么了。他无辜地望着阿不福思，双手举起，示意自己没有任何恶意。他突然怀疑起自己的脸是不是一夜之间发生了什么巨大的改变，就像中了一个蛰人咒，所以阿不福思才认不出他了。  
  
“你是谁？“阿不福思听上去没有刚才那么激动了，他沉声问道。  
  
哈利眨眨眼，如实回应，“哈利·波特。”  
  
“活的？“  
  
“……我是这么认为的。“  
  
阿不福思眯起眼，蓝色眼睛审视地扫视着哈利，像训练有素的猎犬那样寻找任何不对劲的地方。最后他迷惑地皱眉，收起了魔杖，可是没有再和哈利多说一个字。他急匆匆迈进厨房，一堆面包、牛肉和奶酪被丢在了餐桌上，然后转身就往外走。哈利焦急地追在阿不福思身后，他知道这或许是他唯一出去的机会了。  
  
“阿不福思！阿不福思，你听我说，我需要离开这里！“哈利喊道，可男人只是又拔出了魔杖指着他，在离开前狠狠瞪了哈利一眼，随即猛地合上了门。哈利连忙扑了上去，但门被关上后再怎么摇晃把手都打不开，甚至用力踹也是徒劳无功。哈利终于明白了，这门一定被人施加了某种魔法。他猛然扯开客厅里厚实的窗帘，举起身边的凳子往窗户上砸，可原本易碎的玻璃却像钢板一样，没给哈利任何逃出去的机会。只努力了一会儿，他就泄了气，颓然地坐在地板上。  
  
他不明白发生了什么。  
  
他更不想明白。  
  
-  
  
“……先生！先生！”  
  
邓布利多从迷梦般的幻境中惊醒。不过须臾之前，女孩就在他的面前，正对他露出一个略带羞涩的笑容。她穿着葬礼时的那条裙子，金发披在脑后，仰起下颚，手里捧着一只戒指，像把自己所有的信任和依赖尽数交给他。  
  
邓布利多直勾勾地瞧着她，听着她无声的哀求。那双和她哥哥们一模一样的蓝眼睛总是这样无害，不同于自己的清醒冷漠，不同于阿不福思的愤世嫉俗，她安安静静坐在角落时就好像一只无辜的小鹿。她从来没有想过去伤害任何人。  
  
在邓布利多长久的沉默中，女孩期待的目光转变为哀伤，她的身体逐渐化为灰烬，与这脏兮兮、早该被历史齿轮碾碎的房子融为一体。  
  
邓布利多立刻伸手拿起了戒指——他没法不去满足她的要求。即使这是催命符，即使他明白伏地魔一定对复活石戒指做了什么，他也不想眼睁睁地看着同样的事再一次发生。他暂时不需要他的理智，他只想咬下这个诱惑的苹果。他颤抖着想戴上戒指；他几乎要成功了，如果没有旁边的男孩呼唤他。  
  
如果没有哈利那一捧清泉一样的声音。  
  
在某个世界，某个他做出了不同选择的世界里，他一定戴上了那戒指，然后死于它。  
  
他一瞬间感到极其懊恼，甚至是生气，他几乎想让男孩闭嘴。戒指掉在了地上，那个总出现在噩梦和美梦里的身影随着戒指咕噜咕噜滚走的声音消失得无影无踪，唯独留下年迈苍老的阿不思·邓布利多茫然地伸出手去触碰空气。  
  
“……先生？“  
  
年轻人沉寂许久后才又轻声呼唤邓布利多。他有些瑟缩，不知道自己是不是做错了什么，对情绪异常敏感的男孩显然嗅到了邓布利多的不满和悲伤。只不过那种情绪消失的太快了，哈利无法完全读懂。  
  
“没什么，哈利。“邓布利多捡起戒指将它封存入一个小布袋中，接着他轻轻拍了拍哈利的手臂，“你做的是对的，我的确应该对这些来历不明的东西更谨慎。”  
  
他装作没有看见哈利的迷惑不解，也知道大部分时候礼貌过头的男孩不会再主动问起。  
  
“我们走吧，哈利。“  
  
……  
  
阿不思独自一人站在铺满了如尼文古籍的书桌前，烛台上的火光摇曳，照亮了大半个房间。正读完手中厚书上最后一句的银发男人紧紧合上双眼，那些隐藏着神奇奥秘的古老文字漂浮在他脑海，带来的只是更深的疲惫感。  
  
他桌角相框中的女孩在夏季鲜花盛开的花园里转了个圈儿，回头露出了灿烂的笑容。但等他睁开眼睛后，女孩却恢复了恬静羞涩的模样，怯生生地望着相片外面。  
  
阿不思合起了书，再次抚摸起右手上嵌着黑石头的戒指。


	5. Chapter 5

陋居总是热闹的让人感觉不真实。赫敏心不在焉地低头切着盘子里的鸡胸肉，她背后传来在厨房里忙活的韦斯莱夫人的歌声，而比尔和芙蓉正饶有兴致地在餐桌上谈着法国文学——巫师们写的那种。坐在她左边的是罗恩，右边是哈利，但也不知道是什么原因，罗恩一定要越过她，喋喋不休地和哈利谈今天那场二对二的魁地奇球赛。金妮坐在比尔的旁边，她老是看向哈利，同时在十分钟之内瞪了罗恩十五次，只是她的哥哥浑然不觉，到最后她的表情绝望得像想用胶带粘上罗恩的嘴了。  
  
赫敏同样也在打量着哈利。自从昨天他和邓布利多出去一趟之后，哈利看上去就不太对劲。通常赫敏不会过问，但现在情况不一样。哈利刚刚失去了小天狼星，而他们原本那么亲密。去年一整年她都很高兴哈利终于有了点像样的亲人，可是她没想到小天狼星会离开的那么快，那么仓促。  
  
而哈利明显不想谈论他。  
  
“赫敏！赫敏！”罗恩突然大叫，“你在谋杀这个盘子！”  
  
赫敏愣了一下，这才意识到她刚刚一直在拿餐刀来回锯着餐盘，无辜受难的盘子发出了普通人难以忍受的噪音。她连忙向其他人道歉，顺便白了一眼罗恩做出的怪脸，低头匆匆把四分五裂的肉块塞进嘴里。比尔和芙蓉仿佛永无止境的腻歪终于在这场小插曲后停了下来，他们带着空盘子离开了餐桌。早就吃完了午餐的金妮也不能再以喝空杯子的动作掩饰自己，她轻咳了一声，说了一句晚点见就走了。总算，这张偌大的餐桌上只剩下了三个人，罗恩也不再提魁地奇的事，低头吃起了水煮西兰花。  
  
她回头看了一眼，确保旁边的人都走远了，这才压低声音询问哈利，“你昨天和邓布利多一起去了哪里？”  
  
她刚一问完，罗恩和哈利的动作都停了下来，罗恩望着哈利，哈利又望着她。  
  
“我们……我们去了一个叫小汉格顿的地方，然后去了一间原本属于冈特家的老房子。“哈利踌躇了片刻，还是说了出来，“怎么了吗？”  
  
“冈特！”赫敏轻轻叫了一声，在罗恩期待的目光中，她有些不好意思地说出了下文，“我完全没听说过这个姓氏。”  
  
罗恩的眼神一下从期待转为了失望，“那你为什么要这样叫出来？”  
  
“——如果连赫敏都没有听说过他们，那就证明这并不是我魔法史没有好好听讲的问题了。“哈利将面条塞进嘴里，“我不知道邓布利多带我去做了什么，实际上，他要求我什么都不做，只是看着就行。他最后从里面拿走了一个戒指，我不知道那是用来做什么的。”  
  
“我甚至没怎么听说过关于小汉格顿的事。“赫敏皱起眉，快速在脑子里检索了一圈，“这不是个巫师聚集地。但说到戒指，那戒指长什么样？”  
  
“它，呃，那里面灯光有点暗，窗户都脏兮兮的，我没太看清，不过它好像是金子做的——”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“——上面嵌着一颗黑色石头。怎么了，赫敏？”  
  
赫敏干笑了几声，“没什么，我只是有一瞬间担心我们该不会要穿越千山万水把这枚戒指丢进末日火山里。”  
  
看见另外两人茫然的眼神，赫敏摇了摇头，“没什么，这个想法太蠢了。还有什么不对劲的地方吗，哈利？”  
  
哈利脸上带着些难以捉摸的情绪，像是有点不开心，又有点烦躁，“邓布利多……他看起来好像有点被……被戒指蛊惑了。”  
  
“什么！”她这次的声音比刚刚大了一些，同时从她背后传来了韦斯莱夫人的催促声，“你们吃完了吗？记得把盘子带过来，然后罗恩，今天该你帮忙收拾桌子了。”  
  
在罗恩懊恼的呻吟中，他们的谈话不得不终止了。赫敏心事重重地想着戒指的事，毕竟能诱惑像阿不思·邓布利多这样伟大的巫师的东西一定不简单。她想了很多类似功效的炼金术产物，可它们没有一个是戒指或甚至有一点点像戒指的。哈利也不再提这件事了，不过赫敏的直觉告诉她，哈利应该还有什么没说。  
  
实际上，自从五年级后，他们三人虽然依旧十分亲密，却不像从前一样无话不说了。特别是哈利，他有时候总显得格外沉重，好似一个被无形的负担压得喘不过气的劳工。赫敏并不想逼迫他，她总相信，给男孩一点时间，有一天他会主动说起的。或许等到伏地魔倒台之后，他们就可以像从前一样亲密无间了。  
  
-  
  
赫敏希望她从没有这么想过。她躺在陋居里原本属于哈利的那张床铺上，盯着天花板上碎裂的痕迹。一个有点像飞天扫帚，一个好像金色飞贼——不，比它大一点，那像个游走球。  
  
“我不知道，罗恩。”她喃喃地对盘腿坐在地板上的红发男孩说，“他什么也没告诉我。他什么都没说就去找伏地魔了。”  
  
永远热闹非凡的陋居此刻冷冷清清，赫敏不知道其他人都躲在了什么地方，可她真怀念从前。她喜欢永远咕噜咕噜煮着下一餐的锅炉声，也喜欢弗雷德和乔治打打闹闹跑过走廊时捎带的大笑声，哪怕它们总吵得她看不进去手上的书。那些声音死了。  
  
罗恩动了一下，他避开了赫敏的话题，只往身边的纸箱里塞了一本带着些涂鸦痕迹的草药学课本。  
  
房间又恢复刚刚那样的寂静无声。  
  
他们几乎要完成全部的任务了，连葬礼都结束了。但一切还是那么难以接受，甚至让赫敏提不起劲来收拾哈利的遗物。现在她终于明白失去亲人的感受了，她无法相信也不能想象哈利竟然一个人熬过了失去小天狼星的那些夜晚。一切都不会和从前一样了，他们的心里都会缺少那么一块填不满的地方，甚至连暂时的快乐也仿佛是不属于自己的假象。  
  
“邓布利多，”罗恩又往箱子里放了一本哈利用过的旧课本，装作轻描淡写地说，“他一直没有出现，我打赌他知道些什么。”  
  
自从他上次在葬礼上公开质问之后，他们这还是第一次谈论这件事。赫敏终于从麻木的四肢里汲取了些许力气，她坐了起来，看着罗恩的背影。她张张口，又闭上了嘴，不知道一切从何说起。她完全不明白最后一年究竟发生了什么，哈利告诉他们了一些事实，但那少得可怜，仅仅是冰山一角。她不知道哈利和邓布利多消失的那些时候去做了什么，一切都乱套了般疯狂。她不知道为什么明明有如此强大的邓布利多保护着霍格沃兹，哈利还是在听到了伏地魔的最后通牒后独自走了出去。  
  
“他一定知道些什么的，这是直觉。他那天把所有人都吓坏了，那样的暴怒……但我觉得一切都解释不通。他隐瞒了很多东西，我认为哈利的死说不定和他有关。但他那样——”  
  
“他爱哈利。”赫敏用十分肯定的结论打断了罗恩有些颠三倒四的话语，“他比关心任何人都更关心哈利。这就是我不能理解的，他肯定能发现哈利偷偷离开学校，可他没有阻止哈利离开。”  
  
罗恩又不说话了。他把哈利的旧课本重新从箱子里拿了出来，随意翻动了几页。  
  
赫敏一直盯着罗恩，看着看着，她突然想起来另一个脸上总带点愤怒不满，胡子头发灰白的老人。他在那一晚曾劝他们离开，但哈利没有听他的……他……  
  
赫敏猛地站了起来，坚定地快步向门外走去。  
  
“我在想……如果还想知道真相，或许只有阿不福思·邓布利多能告诉我们了。在现在，他显然是唯一一个了解邓布利多的人了。”


	6. Chapter 6

“我会疯的。如果我再找不到出去的方法的话——”哈利嘟囔着，一边自言自语一边用扫帚把去勾起墙角那些壮观的蜘蛛巢穴。他已经接连捣毁几个窝点了，没办法，一个人住在这样糟糕的地方时，他总要给自己找点事情做。  
  
他快困在这里一个星期了，阿不福思上次带的食物已经见底。哈利估摸着对方应该会在今天或明天再来一回，这样也许他可以趁机偷溜出去。他完全不需去管这座荒废多年的房子，但此刻的他极度无聊，像一块正在在平底锅里融化的黄油。就连这个比喻也很无聊。  
  
这就是为什么现在他开始打扫卫生。他擦干净了柜台，仔细拖了地板，又清洗了部分还算合身的衣服。他不是一个热爱做家务的人，除非他被逼迫着做——但就像他之前陈述的那样，他太无聊了。  
  
唯一不知道称不称得上是好消息的，就是他在打扫某个摆满老旧过时的魔法器具的房间时意外发现了一箱书。他简单地翻了翻，里面多半是些连赫敏都可能没见过的古籍，偶尔在书页里夹了一两张羊皮纸，写着十分详细但对哈利来说宛如天书的分析。不过有时也有和学术无关、完全是笔者进行政治思考的内容。哈利发现他最为赞成的一篇文章题目叫做《论霍格沃兹取缔占卜学的可行性》，可惜写下他的人最终并没有按照他说的那样去做。  
  
那箱书只给哈利带来了一个下午的闲暇时光，因为他真的看不懂。他有时候会平静地想，哪怕他早出生一百年，遇上了还没长出长到可以扎进腰带里的胡子的邓布利多，他也不会对自己有丝毫兴趣，他或许可以忍受一个脑袋空空的人，但他绝对无法对这样的人无话不谈。  
  
邓布利多百年来从来没有改变过，只是哈利果然太过愚蠢，愚蠢到宁愿欺骗自己也不想看清现实。  
  
摧毁了客厅里最后一个霸占墙角的家族，哈利把扫帚往旁边一扔，只觉得浑身酸痛，索性躺在了地板上。窗帘被他重新拆下来洗过一遍，现在总算看得出原本米白的颜色。帘布后的窗户无法打开，且因为它从外面被百年积尘给糊上了，哈利看不清窗外的景色。但光总还是透得进来的；午后的阳光轻柔地抚摸着哈利的脸颊，暖和过了头，让人泛起睡意。  
  
又是一年夏天了。哈利记得前年的夏天，他就是在这样的一个暖和的日子里收到了邓布利多的来信。他忐忑不安又满怀期待地等在窗边，害怕那是什么人的恶作剧，更害怕邓布利多真的不会来。他也记得去年的夏天，他整日整日地躺在房间里，为自己仍旧能够呼吸感到不解。而今年的夏天——他没想到他还能活到夏天。  
  
哈利心底泛起一阵苦涩。那么多不该死的人都死了，而他还活着……纵然伤痕累累，但胸膛仍在起伏……他总是那个活下来的男孩。  
  
他双眼紧闭，蜷缩在地板上，像曾经蜷缩在橱柜里一样。  
  
-  
  
第一份记忆呈现在哈利眼前之后，邓布利多曾希望哈利退缩。他想给自己一个理由停止这一切，他惊异于自己这样的念头，因为他不知道何时他已经软弱到需要别人给他理由不去做什么了。在过去的百年时光里，即使在他最为动摇，最丧失理智的时刻，他也向来有所决断。  
  
可这一切在哈利身上完全不同。  
  
他反复推敲过的计划并不是万无一失的，也从来没有万无一失。他负担不起失败，所以这一次，他甚至希望不要有这么个赌博。  
  
哈利没有给他这个理由。男孩满心满意注意的都是这段记忆，丝毫没有察觉邓布利多的意图。到最后他甚至不得不打断好奇的男孩，因为时间和世界都不可能允许他们无休无止地相处下去。  
  
他以为一切到了第二次上课会有好转，但在男孩不由自主地同情起伏地魔时，邓布利多还是动摇了。哈利的善良在将来或许会夺走他的生命，可悲又可笑的是，这正是他计划中要实施的一部分。  
  
他不知道如何应对，唯有佯装不在意地继续说下去，期望男孩不会注意到他的异样。  
  
第三次课又如同之前一样隔了许久，但最终还是不得不来到了。这将是哈利第一次知道魂器，此刻的他还不明白他和这个词从出生到死亡都有多么深的关联，男孩对残酷的秘密一无所知。邓布利多久久凝视着男孩，后者坦白地流露出自己对他毫不犹豫的信任，就像把细长的脖颈暴露给鬃狮的鹿。  
  
他拥有哈利全部的忠诚。  
  
而他注定要辜负它们。  
  
-  
  
“你要永远躺在那里吗？”突然，一个不耐烦的声音从他上方响起，哈利惊恐地看见阿不福思那张蓄满长胡子的脸正皱眉俯视他，他甚至完全没听见对方进门的声音，男人简直如同凭空出现的一样。  
  
“阿不福思！”哈利忙从地上爬起来，“你得让我离开这里！”  
  
男人盯着哈利看了一会儿，然后坚定地摇头，“不行。”  
  
哈利实在摸不着头脑。但现在的情况可比几天前好多了，至少阿不福思没有再拿魔杖指着他，也没再要求哈利和他保持一定距离、宛如他是什么病毒一样了。阿不福思从他提来的袋子中拿出了两件衣服，他带的食物也比之前多了几种蔬菜，除此之外，他还带了瓶火焰威士忌。哈利还以为那是带给他的，却只见阿不福思自顾自地从柜子里拿了个玻璃杯，把身体陷入沙发里自斟自饮起来。  
  
哈利看了看他，又看了看大门。他试探性地走到门边，阿不福思对此没有任何反应，这让哈利心中一沉。他轻轻扭了下门把手，果然，他没办法打开这扇门。  
  
“阿不福思，”他意识到他唯一的希望还是在这个有些古怪的老人身上，“我们能谈谈吗？”  
  
男人给自己杯子里斟满，这才回答了哈利的问题，“上次谈话你说服了我放你去送死，男孩。所以，不。”  
  
哈利尴尬地站在了那里。  
  
他想再争辩，起皮的嘴唇张开，却发不出声音。  
  
_你让他活着，只是为了他能够在适当的时候赴死？_  
  
“但我真的需要离开……这是为了打败伏地魔。”哈利喃喃低语，好像蛇的吐息，“完成邓布利多留给我最后的任务。”  
  
阿不福思怔住了，他重重放下杯子，仔细端详着男孩的脸。哈利也看着阿不福思，心中却塞满着另一个有着相同眼睛的人。他想起他在双面镜中看到的眼睛，他们太相似了，以至于他误以外那就是——  
  
“伏地魔已经死了。你真的什么都不知道，是吗？在你面对他的那个晚上，他和他那些可笑的仆人要挟着海格把你的尸体抱了出来。 ”阿不福思看起来像泄了气的皮球一样，哈利见过这种表情，在坦白他妹妹的事之前，阿不福思就是这样的，“然后阿不思生气了——实际上，我不确定生气是不是正确的词——但伏地魔最终被他杀死了，死的彻彻底底。”  
  
“我亲眼见到了你的尸体下葬，结果一转眼你就站在这里，活蹦乱跳的，还说着想去打败伏地魔。你是谁？还是说阿不思终于彻底疯了，制造了一个新的波特？我甚至都找不到他在哪，而他又很清楚我不可能把你丢下不管……”  
  
哈利站在那里，他静静地听着阿不福思的倾诉，大脑却是一片空白。这是某种玩笑吗？是阿不福思神志不清，还是自己被酒味熏晕了，产生了幻听？  
  
那个一周以来被他忽略的想法越来越清晰，也看上去越来越正确。可是这是极度荒谬的，他一整年都曾抱着这样的期待，也才刚刚否定它，然而现在这种可能性又强势地冒了出来，以哈利无法理解的形式展现自己。  
  
“不……阿不福思。”他喉咙发干，“邓布利多死了。他死了一年了，不是吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

_亲爱的阿不思：  
  
  
许久没有收到你的来信了，但愿一切都还安好。  
  
如无意外，这将是我寄给你的最后一封信；但时刻保持开放的头脑，命运之神或许会悄悄地恶作剧。佩雷纳尔让我替她向你问好，她近来可高兴啦，我打赌，她已经有整整四百年没有这么激动过了。  
  
我们已经选好了墓地，处理好了所有的遗产。这花了我们好一会儿，我妻子和我对于长眠地点的品味时有相左，但所幸我们最终还是达成一致了。我希望你在来参加葬礼时也会觉得那是个很美的地方。  
  
死亡是一个沉重的话题，也是我研究了很长时间的神奇现象。人们似乎总逃不过死神的追捕，无论麻瓜或巫师，他们的寿命终究有限。即使是被传为不死不灭的凤凰，也必须经历生死这一过程，我相信对它们你比我更为了解。我曾经为了破解死亡的秘密，花了许多年的时间制造出了魔法石，然后意外发现它真的能让我远离死亡。我为自己的研究沾沾自喜了好一阵，事实证明，当时的我即使在炼金术上大有造诣，在其他方面依旧是那么的愚蠢。死亡仍如影随形，拥有暂时拖延它的方法并不意味着彻底战胜了它。  
  
那之后我也思索了很多年，我想过死亡的本质是什么——可如果我不能亲自去体验的话，一切都太过陌生、无法理解。  
  
不知道该不该将之称为人的特性——我们在研究什么的时候，总想靠着思维与想象去判断它的真实面貌。对死亡这个课题尤其是这样，大家既不愿去亲身尝试，又好奇它面纱后的真容。仅靠着推断、猜测，巫师们发明出了各种各样的方式与物品来避免自己接触死亡，独角兽的血、魂器都只是其冰山一角。我亦不能免俗，所以我从几个世纪前一直活到了现在，让你能在此刻读到我的信。  
  
研究死亡的大师们除了不愿肉身死去，更多则祈望自己所爱之人也远离他们眼里十分悲惨的命运。因此，许许多多的巫师钻研起如何复活自己在意的人——原谅我的啰嗦，现在我们终于接近你所问的问题了。  
  
几千几百年以来，总有数之不尽的巫师想让死者重获新生。多年以前你就曾与我探讨过死亡圣器能否真正战胜死亡，我也曾谨慎的告诉过你，制作圣器的巫师并不了解死亡的本质，就像故事中的老二无法用复活石救回她心爱的姑娘。很高兴你当时放弃了对圣器的迷恋，虽然我直到现在仍不清楚是什么使你清醒了过来。  
  
后来你又与我在信中讨论过如何让人起死回生，我当时告诉你这是我也未曾涉足的领域，其实这是我的托辞。当年的我只是认为你仍太年轻，寻找复生的方法是受到家人离去的刺激，而你注定会对我能给你的答案感到失望。我相信你已经知道了我的小小谎言，所以才会在前几天又一次问了我相同的问题。  
  
确实，如你所想的那样，我应该是这个世界上活着的巫师里最了解这一课题的人了。并不是我比其他人更有智慧，只是我活的足够长了，所以才比别人更有时间去钻研生命的奥秘。我早就有了一个最终答案：将灵魂从死亡彼岸活生生带回身边是不切实际的。  
  
它触碰了我们的世界关于生命的最终法则。世界在各个方面规定详细又粗略，就像自成一套治理万事万物的法律。巫师们在多年的摸索中已经了解了一些，只不过有更多方面是彻底空白的。  
  
我们生活的世界实在太过神秘了，即使是我，也只能像盲人摸象那样道出它的局部。很不幸，在我所认知的部分里，一个逝去的生命是不能通过任何方式还原或复制成原本的生命形式的。巫师死后若是选择留下印记，徘徊世间，那它已经选择更改了自己的生命形态——或者说，他根本不能算真正活着。_

_当然，在讨论生命的时候，对于生与死的定义也是值得考量的，在这里，由于我曾与你探讨过数次，便不做赘述。  
  
写到此处，我本应该深入再谈一些地方，但不幸的是，即使是寿命像我一样长的人，也最终无法摆脱生与死的规律，时间不再给我机会去继续说了。我会将一部分相关参考书籍赠与你，所以，我们便这样道别吧，我的朋友。  
  
佩雷纳尔在催我了，晚安，阿不思。  
_

_你忠诚的_

_尼可_


	8. Chapter 8

午夜，大雨突如其来地自深邃夜空泼下，沉重的雨珠压弯了植被，洗净了地面上的罪恶。戈德里克山谷里大簇大簇的月季花被这意料之外的洗礼给打落无数颤颤巍巍的花瓣，它们跌在泥里，等有行人路过便会被踩上一脚，不复美丽。  
  
雨水还调皮地在房顶上跳舞，在窗户外溜冰。它们冲落灰尘、带来污泥，把一切搞的乱糟糟的。它们亦不顾屋内有没有人，不管会不会扰人清梦，只笑着叫着，期待所有人与它们一齐狂欢。暴雨之前，这里死气沉沉；暴雨过后，山谷万物将重获新生。等疯狂的派对结束后，雨水们要么静静沉入地底，被植物的根部吸收，或化为恬静的汩汩小溪。一切会像没发生过一样，甚至沉浸在梦中的大部分人在醒来前都不会察觉这么一场雨。  
  
但男孩被吵醒了，或者说他一开始便未曾入睡。  
  
幽灵一样的男孩从床上坐起，身体不知是被迷茫拖动还是被心脏的紧缩拽着往楼下走去。脆弱的楼梯在男孩走动的每一步都不住尖叫，向火炉边坐着的男人预示男孩的到来。  
  
壁炉烧得正旺；火焰舔舐着木柴，吞噬其生命的声音温柔的像一首小夜曲。  
  
“现在是五月。”男孩说，咽下了来不及出口的先生一词。  
  
“我知道，哈利。”那人轻柔地回答，暖黄的光柔化了他的面部，“这房子里太冷了，甚至连六月的夜晚都需要生火。很抱歉之前是我考虑不周，只留下一张字条便不辞而别。”  
  
男孩静静盯着男人。他站在阴影里，像个不该接触温暖的鬼魂，苍白的脸没有一丝血色。  
  
他有很多问题仿佛拧到一起的毛线一样团在心中，却找不到可以开始的线头。总能轻而易举牵动他情绪的男人正坐在那里平和地看向他，他修长的十指相错搁在腿上，就连月牙般的金边眼镜也与他记忆中没有丝毫不同。  
  
哈利却记得另一张脸：失去生命力的，双眼紧闭、连眼镜都歪到一边的……  
  
“我不属于这个世界，邓布利多。”他故作镇定地开口，“我不是这个世界的哈利，我想阿不福思已经转告给你了。我不知道你是怎么做到的，但我想这个世界已经不需要一个救世主了，我留在这里也无济于事。我想离开这里，你知道你不可能关我一辈子，更何况你没有理由那么做。”  
  
他更想说男人根本不认识他。  
  
他的确是哈利·波特，对方也的确是阿不思·邓布利多，他们早就相知许多年，可同样也是完全的陌生人。而哈利还有使命——他无法不去完成。  
  
邓布利多脸上的表情没有改变，无悲无喜的模样让人无端烦躁不安。哈利知道自己的耐心在耗尽，但他不想在男人面前露出脆弱，不想愚蠢到再一次展露心中那个塌陷下去的洞。他的理智一而再再而三地警告他危险，然而身体却不由自主地放松起来，好像漂泊多年后终于找到了家。他无法再和邓布利多共处一室，即使他与他几乎素未谋面。  
  
“哈利，坐下吧，你看起来很冷。”邓布利多这么说着，他挥挥魔杖，火焰比刚刚更盛。哈利控制不住地去看那只老魔杖。他最后所见便是这只魔杖，那时它在试图杀了他。即使已经知道了死亡圣器的故事，他仍将它冠名为邓布利多的魔杖。 **停下。**  
  
“我想离开。”哈利重申了一遍他的诉求。  
  
“在这样的大雨天里？”蜂蜜酒的甜香自开启的瓶口溢出，他一眼认出这酒是罗斯莫塔夫人的，“坐下吧，哈利。”  
  
不知道是不是由于这具身体常年服从男人命令的惯性，哈利迟疑了片刻，却依旧坐在了邓布利多对面。小酒杯浮到他面前，他一口饮下，酒精为他双颊染上了不正常的绯红。  
  
男人依旧一言不发，他这样做显然是想和哈利说些什么，哈利也是为此才坐下聆听的，如今反常的沉默就像在开一个不好笑的玩笑。男孩蜷在沙发里，他的左侧被火焰烤的发烫，手脚却冰凉彻骨。窗外的雨声太大了，磅礴大雨仿佛打碎了屋檐，直楞楞地拍在哈利身上——他隐约从皮肤上察觉幻想的疼痛。  
  
“我全是照你吩咐的去做的，所以现在你又把我关在这里是为什么？”他疲惫极了，说出来的话轻如梦呓，“别告诉我这就是你的计划：让这个世界的哈利去送死，然后让其他世界的哈利来替代他。”  
  
“这不是。”可能是一时的错觉，哈利竟然觉得自己从邓布利多脸上读出了不忍，“我从未想过一切会这样发生。”  
  
“你也从未对我说过实话。”  
  
这句反驳使邓布利多平静的面孔破碎，他一向冷静睿智的蓝眼睛中充满震惊。哈利垂下眼不愿去多看，他不知道应该相信什么，只知道最好什么都不要相信。他不好奇邓布利多的想法，更不想知道面前的男人是如何一边计划他的死亡一边向他说出了极具煽动性的谎言。  
  
“是大脑封闭术。”在长久沉默后，邓布利多轻轻说，“恭喜你成功了，哈利。”  
  
“……多比死了。我是在那个时候学会的。”哈利站了起来，不想再多留片刻，“我困了。晚安。”  
  
他离开时僵硬的背影好像行尸走肉，那个背影越来越小，直到彻底融入黑暗。  
  
邓布利多将脸埋入了手掌，房间里很快只剩下壁炉燃烧的声音。  
  
-  
  
男孩怯生生地说，“先生，不是我不上心，我只是有其他——其他事情——*”  
  
男孩低头不敢看他，相信此刻如果谁能给他一个逃离校长室的兔子洞，他一定会毫不犹豫地钻进去。哈利是无意的，他很清楚他并非故意。甚至斯拉格霍恩的记忆也并非真的像他说的那样重要——他完全可以直接告诉男孩一切的真相，那块最后的拼图无非是让他十几年来的推测尘埃落定。  
  
“其他事情让你惦记着，”他放轻语气，尽量压抑住自己的疲态，“我知道了。*”  
  
或许这是一个机会。这是一个说服他自己哈利还没准备好的机会。男孩只有十六岁，他的人生就应该与朋友、与恋人度过。他应该为他的理想而奋斗，不该为了这个世界牺牲自己。他听见另一个声音嘲讽地笑着，又有什么区别呢，你已经擅自作主牺牲了他的童年。  
  
他没有回头路了。所以他只是在男孩无力的保证之后继续了两人的课程，将最后的两段记忆展现在哈利面前。他又匆匆送走了男孩，而对方似乎也习惯自己总是这样急着让他离开，关门时再没有一开始的犹豫。邓布利多看着银器桌上格外显眼的金戒指，福克斯轻巧地落在他的手臂上，凤凰温暖的身体靠上了他的脖子。  
  
他的计划绝不能失败。邓布利多眼神重又坚定起来，他轻轻抚摸着艳丽的大鸟，直到校长办公室的门又被敲响。  
  
“进来吧，西弗勒斯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *为原文对话摘选。


	9. Chapter 9

“我不知道，行了，不要继续跟我多说什么了，你们从上周和我纠缠到现在已经严重影响了酒吧的生意。”灰胡子老头像赶苍蝇一样挥挥手，把干肉条和瓶装牛奶往他装的满满当当的纸箱里使劲塞了半天，“我不了解该死的阿不思·邓布利多，过去一百年里他只有想扔给我什么麻烦事的时候才会出现在我面前，其他任何时刻我都找不到他。你问我他可能在哪里？迈阿密、刚果雨林，或者伦敦街头随便哪个麻瓜酒馆里。”  
  
“阿不福思，我们只是想知道邓布利多住在哪里！”褐发的女巫跟在男人后面，她看上去在被逼疯的边缘，浓密的头发像一团枯萎的杂草，仿佛身体的主人反向吸收了它们的生命力。  
  
“你总比我们更了解他，”罗恩坐在吧台的椅子上，瞪着忙忙碌碌的阿不福思。他眼窝凹陷，疲惫写满了他的脸，可那双眼睛却截然相反，“你们毕竟是兄弟，而我们甚至没和他说过几句话，你至少可以告诉我们些什么。你只是不想帮忙。”  
  
“我能说什么？他是怎样一个人我都告诉你们了——他会将很多事情保密，他会伤害他自称很在乎的人，我活到现在纯属幸运。告诉你们实话吧，”阿不福思扛起那一箱食物，大步走出了猪头酒吧，没有回头多看他们一眼，“他就是个混蛋。”  
  
-  
  
“他昨晚来了。”哈利很自然地接过阿不福思手里的箱子，在看见那些新鲜的蔬菜后脸上终于有了点血色，“他还是不让我出去。”  
  
阿不福思重重坐在了沙发上，从衣服里掏出了银制小酒壶，拧开盖子抿了一口，“毫不意外。”  
  
过了一会儿，他又像想起了什么，补充了一句，“我认为你现在可能也不适合出现在其他人眼前。”  
  
哈利动作顿了顿，什么也没说。他将纸箱腾空，把接下来几天的补给分类放好，又沉默地坐到阿不福思身边。男人瞥了哈利一眼，摸了摸口袋，将一份卷起来的报纸递给男孩，“看完后记得烧掉。”  
  
哈利颇为惊讶地接过报纸，他注意到这是今天的预言家日报，头版头条上的照片里正是两张憔悴的面孔。那是罗恩和赫敏，他很快意识到，随即又有些难以置信他们竟然会看起来那样糟糕。报道写着战争英雄哈利·波特好友的独家专访，哈利有些犹豫是否要打开它，但无疑很感谢阿不福思为他带来了外界的信息。他连忙向老人道谢，又突然想起了什么，转身跑上楼梯，再匆匆忙忙回到客厅，手里抓了一本薄薄的书。  
  
“我在楼上找到的，”书摊开的首页上歪歪扭扭地写着女孩的名字，除了这一处外，还有很多她曾留下的涂鸦和笔记，“这应该是阿莉安娜的。”  
  
阿不福思出神地望着那个名字，他双手接过了这本书，机械地翻过每一页。哈利也耐心地等在旁边，尽量屏住呼吸，不想打扰沉浸在回忆河流中的男人。他高瘦的体型使他像个悲伤的稻草人枯坐在沙发上，长发、灰扑扑的眼镜和胡子几乎完全遮住了他的脸。很久以后，阿不福思才哑着嗓子开口，“这本书是阿不思送给她的生日礼物。她一直很喜欢，总缠着我讲上面的故事。我收拾遗物的时候没有看到它，我本来以为是被阿不思当作垃圾丢掉了。”  
  
哈利想象的到那个情景。两个人互不做声地生活在这间充满悲伤回忆的大房子里，压抑又死寂，臆想着是否有一两个亡灵与他们作伴。呼吸这样简单的小事变得困难起来，知道他所敬仰的人过去的故事远比知道自己注定死亡来得更为痛苦可怕，好像他的痛苦天生就是为他人而生。  
  
“波特，”阿不福思终于将眼神从书上挪开，“阿不思真的死了？他是怎么死的？”  
  
哈利没有想到他会被这个问题击中，一时间没能反应过来对方口中的阿不思·邓布利多是仅存在于他记忆里的那位。当运转缓慢的大脑终于理解了阿不福思的问题后，他心底莫名泛起酸涩。  
  
“他死了。西弗勒斯·斯内普杀了他，他的死亡是他和斯内普合谋的，为了让斯内普获得伏地魔的信任。“哈利尽量简短地概括了一下他在斯内普死前的记忆里读到的一切，不确定如果自己将所有都告诉阿不福思他会不会有兴趣听完。阿不福思看起来不太惊讶，哈利口中邓布利多利用自己死亡的故事明显没超出他弟弟对他的认知，“邓布利多在前年夏天中了一种诅咒，本身的时间也只剩一年，所以他选择让斯内普直接结束他的生命。”  
  
他的右手并不是焦黑的。哈利说不上庆幸或是惊讶，但他确实为了昨夜突然来访的那人并没有中诅咒的事松了口气。  
  
他不想让他死，不管邓布利多是否愿意他活下去。  
  
阿不福思听完后沉默了片刻，“那天晚上你来我这边，和你那两个伙伴一起，我问过你为什么相信我哥哥。你说你只有相信他，一切才有意义。我看出你状态不太对，所以我劝你直接离开这里，战争这种事总有活得够久的老家伙们先顶上。你说你必须回来，你有你的使命——很重要的使命——然后你就愚蠢地任由伏地魔杀死了你。我不明白这是为什么。”  
  
他知道这是为什么。他没说话，无端的安静惹恼了阿不福思，“现在你又出现在我面前，用着同一套说辞，带着同样精神恍惚的表情，就像一群想方设法自杀的旅鼠。我不知道你和阿不思到底有什么不可告人的小秘密，但你既然指望我帮你，我认为我有权知道真相。”  
  
哈利克制不住地碰了碰自己那道闪电形伤疤。这是给了他特殊命运的标记，亦是他的催命符，他真希望他能知道怎样向阿不福思解释一切。他说不出来，就像三年前经历了墓地的变故后巨大的疼痛让他几乎无法向邓布利多复述塞德里克的死亡。他摇头，并不顾忌阿不福思是否气愤，“我不能说。我不能告诉别人。”  
  
久久的沉默后，阿不福思把手里那本《诗翁彼豆故事集》塞回了哈利手中，带着疲乏的目光不再显得咄咄逼人，也不再盯着哈利。  
  
“你想让我怎么帮你？我没有办法直接让你离开，阿不思用了某种特殊的魔法，我不知道怎么破解。你出不去的，哪怕是我直接敞开大门，你也没办法走出去。”  
  
对于这个意料之中的答案，哈利并不惊讶，邓布利多在魔法的造诣上肯定远超阿不福思，他不会强人所难。  
  
“我不需要你帮我离开——我只是想知道，我们的世界到底有哪些不同之处。”  
  
既然他从死神那里再次偷来了时间，他决定用它们来做点有意义的事。


	10. Chapter 10

《预言家日报》（27号5月1998年）

**战争英雄哈利·波特好友的独家访谈**

_安迪·斯毛吉利_

  
  
距离这场伟大的霍格沃滋战争结束已经接近一个月了，我有幸邀请到了哈利·波特在学生时代的两位好友罗纳德·韦斯莱与赫敏·格兰杰进行此次专访。众所周知，韦斯莱先生与格兰杰小姐一直是哈利·波特非常亲密的好友，据说他们几乎形影不离，因此波特先生的逝世对他们的打击相当之大。值得一提的是，尽管波特先生的死主流说法一直是他为了使神秘人不伤害其他人而主动牺牲，但韦斯莱先生在哈利·波特的葬礼上曾质问阿不思·邓布利多为何缺席，这件事也引起了不少人的关注。  
  
作为最后击败黑魔王的人，阿不思·邓布利多表现的十分沉默。他并未接受任何人的采访，也一直不知所踪，似乎有意避开其他人的关注。但当然，作为两度击败邪恶黑巫师的男人，他无法躲避其他人对他的注意，有人称其曾在一家酒吧门口见过他的身影。韦斯莱先生与格兰杰小姐也是关注阿不思·邓布利多踪迹的其中一员，在我进行采访的时候，格兰杰小姐表现的十分激动，她希望如果邓布利多读到请尽快与他们联系。  
  
他们谈论了一些与波特先生的旧事，包括当初他们创建D.A.，在提及往事的时候两人表现出的难过与怀念之情令人心碎。  
  
“哈利一直是我最好的朋友，”罗恩·韦斯莱说道，“我把他看作家人，我父母也是如此，对于我妈妈来说，她失去了两个孩子。”乔治·韦斯莱，韦斯莱笑话商店的合伙人之一，韦斯莱夫妇的第五子也在战争中不幸牺牲，对于韦斯莱家是很大的伤痛。  
  
两人对哈利·波特的品格都表示了高度赞扬，与本报记者曾采访霍格沃滋任教教师时得到的评论相似。韦斯莱先生提到，虽然波特先生一生遭遇诸多不幸，但他本人一向乐观顽强，从不轻言放弃。  
  
除此之外，我们也探讨了一些其他的问题。格兰杰小姐在谈话中称，“我不知道哈利为什么会去找伏地魔——我知道他是这样的人，如果必须要在他的生命里和其他人的生命里选择的话。但当时没有必要那样做。这也是我们寻找邓布利多的原因，我们只是想知道当时的真相。”  
  
从她的只言片语中，我们可以得出两人仍对波特先生真正的死因抱有怀疑。这让人不由联想到近来的一些传闻，当我询问格兰杰小姐她对此的看法时，她坚定地否认了类似传闻。  
  
韦斯莱先生表示，虽然他与阿不思·邓布利多并不亲近，但他仍相信对方的人品。  
  
即使哈利·波特之死谜团重重，战争留下的阴云密布，但曾抗击神秘人和他的食死徒的两位勇敢的格兰芬多英雄似乎不曾被打倒，在此也祝愿他们接下来的路能更顺利。


	11. Chapter 11

“哈利？”赫敏抬起头，她看起来睡眼惺忪，羽毛笔在羊皮纸上戳出了一个大墨团，像只张牙舞爪的黑色章鱼，“你刚从海格那里回来？”  
  
她举起魔杖消去了那团墨渍。赫敏有些尴尬，她觉得自己像偷懒被抓住了，尽管哈利怔愣的模样表明了他完全没有在意这件事。火炉在她耳边滋滋作响，或许是因为舒适过度，或许是因为连夜的噩梦，她比以往更疲惫。  
  
直觉是个调皮捣蛋的野孩子，它会突然跳出来搅乱你的心，让你因为莫须有的感觉心烦意乱，而这样的烦躁又无法对他人诉说。谁会听呢？哈利不会。罗恩更不会——在善解人意上，他比哈利糟糕多了。  
  
而可以说的上是罪魁祸首的男孩挠了挠头，他坐在了赫敏对面，还是一副神情恍惚的模样，“赫敏。”  
  
“你还好吗，哈利？”她不由问道。哈利应该是刚从海格那里回来的，在离开前他的确是这么声称的，尽管他确实有可能为了别的事夜游（她相信也见到哈利这么做过很多次），不过哈利没必要对他们俩说谎。他走之前就不太对劲，他回来的时候更不对劲了，这让赫敏很害怕他真的喝了什么乱七八糟的魔药，“海格那边还好吗？”  
  
“好……“哈利机械地回答，说了一半后从梦游中猛然惊醒般止住了话头，“不，实际上不怎么好，他很难过。”  
  
尽管赫敏仍对海格要求他们从学校溜出来的事耿耿于怀，但听到哈利这么说后，她也有些难过，“那他现在怎么样了？”  
  
哈利老实地回答，“他和斯拉格霍恩喝了点酒，趴在桌子上睡着了。”  
  
这句话里的人名引起了赫敏的注意，“斯拉格霍恩——哈利，告诉我你弄到了——”  
  
“我弄到了。”哈利不像赫敏那样激动，他露出了淡淡的笑容，却无疑是高兴的。“我接着去找了邓布利多，我们一起看了那段记忆。”  
  
尽管赫敏很高兴这整件事进行的那么好，但哈利讲话时越来越深的疲倦感让她无法忽视。她有些忧心地皱起眉，“哈利，你真的还好吗？”  
  
显然哈利并不好。他摇摇晃晃地倒在了桌子上，好像一个醉酒的人。赫敏急忙上前推了推他，可男孩只是发出了轻微的呼噜声。他也一样疲惫，或许接连数天压在心头的石头猛地消失使他一瞬间泄了气，这才坐着睡着了。  
  
这项任务对哈利来说是一件大事，不光是因为它关系到了无数人的生死，更因为这是邓布利多交给他的任务。她的心一瞬间柔软下来，又微微难过。最终她收拾了一下桌上的课本和羊皮纸，让壁炉烧的更旺了些，走回了自己的房间。  
  
-  
  
“也就是说，到第六年为止，一切都是差不多的。“哈利一边写一边说道，羽毛笔沙沙割裂纸面，“接下来发生的改变，大概就是邓布利多的手没有受伤——”  
  
“这到底有什么用？“灰胡子的老人不耐烦地打断了哈利，“把你弄过来的人是阿不思，你要是想回去，知道这些东西没有意义，你还不如再和他谈谈。”  
  
哈利顿了下，头埋得更低了些，“他不会听我说什么的。”  
  
这不全是假话，虽然确实有借口的成分。他忍受不了见到邓布利多给他带来的那种折磨，那个男人对逼疯哈利非常有一套。他从不愿坦诚，永远是一个谜团接着另一个，期待着哈利自己去发现真相。即使这个真相是要哈利去死，最后他还得从斯内普口中得知这件事，这样带来的讽刺感远胜邓布利多直说一切。  
  
“即使是这样，”阿不福思透过他灰蒙蒙的眼镜读着哈利写的东西，“你研究这些也完全是浪费时间，特别是我的时间。”  
  
“这不是——”  
  
“胡说，别学我哥哥撒谎，你没有他擅长，”现在那打量的视线落在了哈利脸上，“我猜猜，你不想一个人待在这房子里面，是吗？”  
  
哈利哑口无言。阿不福思确实有一种看透人心的能力，即使平时哈利已经尽量掩藏住自己的不适，他偶尔露出的恍惚还是被对方捕捉到了。这栋不受阳光喜爱、又堪称白蚁与老鼠之家的房子给他带来的怪异感越来越浓。最开始他没心思去想太多，而现在他半夜惊醒的次数过于频繁，有时候甚至整夜整夜的睡不着，发展到了无法忽视的程度。倒不是恐惧，他说不清那是什么。  
  
窗台外的爬山虎悄悄缠住了他的心脏，什么人夜半时刻贴在他身后轻声耳语，有片阴影寄居在淡黄色的墙纸中。这些都不是真的，只是半梦半醒之间，哈利分不清真实与虚幻。  
  
他渐渐开始理解了小天狼星对于格里莫广场十二号的怨恨——哈利不怨恨这个地方，只是历史总赋予某处特别的意义，邓布利多的家也不例外。  
  
“是的。”他扔开羽毛笔，粗暴地将纸揉成一团，投入火里，“你说的对，我在做无用功，我是不想一个人待着。因为我——因为我害怕孤独。”  
  
他倔强地昂起头，盯着天花板，在等阿不福思的嘲笑，可男人没有笑。许久，老人说，“这不是什么可耻的事情。擦擦你的脸，我们找点事情做，我可不想一整天坐在这里看你写些乱七八糟的东西。相信我，一天看见阿不思的名字出现太多次对健康有害。”  
  
哈利抬手用袖子随意地抹了一把。吸了吸鼻子，他忍不住笑了出来。  
  
“你会下棋吗？”老人问。哈利点了点头，十分钟后，他看见阿不福思顶着满脑袋的蜘蛛网从阁楼上爬了下来，手里端着一盒看上去价格不菲的巫师棋。尘封多年的棋盒再被打开后，棋子一时半会都没怎么反应过来。灰尘仆仆的白皇后摇摇晃晃地站起来，她在棋盘上跑来跑去，看起来相当高兴。一只蜘蛛从黑曜石般的骑士身边爬过，被骑士的剑挥下了桌子。  
  
“这是阿不思的，以前我总借过来。他不耐烦我老去打扰他和格林德沃通信，就干脆说他把它忘在了巴希达家里，我自己又从阁楼里翻出来了——他老是把东西藏在那。阿莉安娜很喜欢下棋，我们两个都不擅长，不过只要我陪她，她总是高兴的。”  
  
阿莉安娜对阿不福思来说是他的时间转换器，每次提起她时，他都像个衬衣皱巴巴的大男孩，百年时光没将过重的痕迹雕刻在他心里。他拍去了头上细绒般的网，指挥棋子们站好。白子们站到了哈利那一边，黑棋与他成了一队。  
  
哈利看着跃跃欲试的棋子们，不知怎么想起了罗恩。  
  
“谢谢。”他对阿不福思说，后者像是没有听到，从肩膀上弹下了一只艳红外衣的瓢虫。


	12. Chapter 12

或许今天天气晴朗的过分，哈利觉得过暖。他昨天在沙发上睡了过去，本以为今天迎接他的应该是全身酸痛，但不知怎么早晨醒来的时候他意外发现他正舒舒服服地躺在床上。他有些奇怪地穿衣洗漱，这样的出乎意料成为了一天伊始。  
  
他走下楼，看见书房的门虚掩着，戴着圆如金色飞贼的眼镜的男人坐在桌后看着一张部分残破的羊皮纸。他曾经幻想过对方闲暇时间是怎么打发的，现在倒是有机会亲眼目睹这一切了。男人穿得整整齐齐，衣服上连纽扣都不曾崩掉一颗。羽毛笔在一旁自己写写画画，就像无形的手正操纵着它一样，写出那种弯曲的字体。哈利只是匆忙一瞥，然后假装漫不经心地走进厨房。  
  
房中的两人像在玩隐形人游戏，刻意忽视另一人的存在，但哈利对于桌上事先准备好的早餐也不意外。盘中烹饪水平进步许多的煎培根没有让他高兴多少，这样或多或少的照顾让他觉得自己像无理取闹的那个。他对此感到不快，只是那感觉是阵朦朦胧胧的雾，很难描绘出他到底是在不快些什么，比抓不住空中飘动的羽毛更使人懊恼。  
  
书房的门动了一下，木门与地板摩擦发出刺耳的一响，哈利知道这是男人离开的标志。往常他都一言不发地坐在那里，故意板着脸不看一眼；今天也一样。邓布利多并非每天都会来这边，不过哈利已经对他的部分生活习性了如指掌，因为这样故意表露的不在意反倒让他更注意对方的一举一动。  
  
他不知道邓布利多每日来去何处，男人自然也没有义务告诉他。哈利知道即使鼓足勇气问起也得不到坦诚相待，于是他干脆不去给自己添堵。  
  
他清理了盘中余留，坐回了靠窗边的花布沙发上。这个小沙发上的姜黄色百合印花使它与周围阴沉环境显得格格不入，像是一个突然闯入的外来者，但哈利意外地挺喜欢它。沙发的柱状扶手上倒搁着他昨天看到一半的书，借着微微从窗外透入的阳光，他眯着眼拾起昨日的内容。  
  
哈利的所思所想不在书上。  
  
邓布利多来的时候正好是一个刮着大风的日子，屋内人可以清晰过头地听见几乎将窗户吹破的风声。这也是哈利极少能感觉出外头天气来的日子之一，当他听见风如猎犬狂吠时，他便会把屋内的火生的大些。  
  
他蹲下身，用火钳拨弄着燃烧中的木炭。身后突然响起的声音几乎让哈利跳入火中，幸好他的胳膊被人牢牢抓住了。  
  
“很抱歉，哈利，是我突然惊吓到了你。”那个鬼魂般的声音听起来非常温和，“这不是我的本意，我应该事先通知，可是事发紧急。”

哈利回头看见火光中那张熟悉的脸，苍老却平静，那人依旧用使人镇定的目光注视着哈利。  
  
不由自主地，哈利问道，“怎么了，先生？”  
  
“地址被泄露出去了。我必须在问题扩大之前将这座房子藏起来，所以我临时折返回来了。”说完，邓布利多迟疑了一下，补充了一句，“不用担心，不会有人找到这里。”  
  
他们之间的对话一如既往简洁明了，男人像活着时那样为哈利解决了所有的事。也许只有在一切失控了的那一个晚上，邓布利多才在激烈的情绪冲突中对他说出了不一样的话，即使是这样他也让他每一个字都发挥了作用，给哈利编织了一个美梦。  
  
“地址？”  
  
“有人看到了你，”他补充道，“看到你仍活着。”  
  
“但这个世界的我并没有活着。”哈利与邓布利多的锐利目光对视，语气远超他想象的平静，“假如你能送我离开，一切问题都解决了。”  
  
“我恐怕不能接受你的提议，哈利。”年长巫师握住哈利手臂的那只手松开了，“很抱歉不能久留，我还有些未解决的事情。我们很快会再见面的。”  
  
他转身往门外走，步履匆匆，长袍在他身后翻腾，简直像在逃离这房子。  
  
哈利本已消去的愤怒再次卷过胸口，他都已经接受了死亡的命运，却无法忍受邓布利多的逃避。他在逃避什么呢？这不正是他所计划的吗？他服从了他的命令！  
  
但这风暴随着邓布利多离开时的关门声被带走了。  
  
“可是她悲伤而冷漠，他们之间似乎隔着一层纱幕。她尽管返回了人间，却不真正属于这里，她很痛苦。最终，老二被没有希望的渴望折磨疯了，为了真正能和她在一起而自杀身亡。”  
  
哈利看到这段文字边阿莉安娜画了个女人。她本应又苍白又削瘦，只是书页的年代有些久了，苍白的脸庞变得蜡黄。他轻轻摸着女孩随手的涂鸦，阿莉安娜如果活到今天，或许会成为一个天赋不错的画家。纸上朦胧的女孩望着哈利，哈利也望着她，隔着几十厘米或遥远的时空的两人四目相对，好像有细小的电流淌过哈利的心脏。  
  
他继续读了下去。  
  
那之后邓布利多的来访变得寻常，也变得沉默。他总是在书房里面做自己的事情，但有时哈利会觉得自己正被男人注视。和邓布利多长时间相处是一件非常奇怪、几乎不可想象的事。去年哈利曾那样期待他们见面，渴望每次课程会久一点，可当他确实拥有了这些时间，它们就如永远一般漫长。  
  
哈利慢慢知道了很多。他知道邓布利多或许没有假期了——人人都可能在海滩上抹防晒霜，但不是阿不思·邓布利多，他只在书页堆积的海洋中冲浪。他还知道福克斯喜欢的零食，当邓布利多将它独自留在房间里的时候，哈利会偷偷观察这只漂亮的大鸟，拨拉它的鸟食盆。福克斯有时候会不满地轻轻啄他手背，只不过当哈利抬头看向它时，凤凰还是温柔地注视着他，金红色的羽毛好似阳光。  
  
他们唯一一次真正意义上的交流发生在一个平静无波的下午。哈利站在邓布利多通常待得那间书房里抚摸着凤凰柔顺的羽毛，想念着他雪白又勇敢的猫头鹰伙伴，没有注意到身后的脚步声。当他和邓布利多同处一室时，离开已经太迟了。  
  
哈利没有直接走掉，他在惊讶地转头后努力维持着基本的礼貌，在昏暗的屋子里借着夕阳余光看清了男人的模样。此时邓布利多给他的感觉是那样的陌生，在那一刻，哈利认为他其实一点都不了解这个当代最伟大的巫师。  
  
“你看上去很疲惫。”哈利迷惑地眯起眼睛，语气不由自主流露了关心。  
  
邓布利多解开斗篷的手停顿了一下，随后他带着微笑说，“这是我也无能为力的事，哈利。”  
  
他快步走到书桌前搁下手里的几本硬皮书，哈利的视线转移到邓布利多带着黑石头戒指的长手指上，“或许放下它们会让你轻松一点。”  
  
“或许吧。”邓布利多轻快地说，“但这几本书是用来给你打发时间的——没有更早地注意到这点是我的疏忽。这些书我曾经都读过，但愿你会觉得它们有趣。书店老板极力推荐我吉德罗·洛哈特的畅销书，但我想你已经有过他的全套著作了，便选了这些。”  
  
哈利低头仔细瞧了那些书，最顶上那本看起来的确不像邓布利多平常读的那些不知道在某处积灰多少年了的厚书。他不知所措地张了张嘴，最后嘟哝道，“我还以为你不喜欢送别人书呢，邓布利多教授。”  
  
凤凰清脆地鸣叫，它扇动着翅膀，吸引了哈利的注意力。哈利放下书，伸着懒腰站了起来，推开书房半掩着的房门，将这迫不及待的大鸟从狭小房间里解放了出来。它盘旋在空中，金红色随着它的飞行在哈利头顶流动，最终它停在楼梯扶手上，从上往下俯视。哈利仰头看着它，脑中回旋的是葬礼上那一飞冲天的火红色凤凰。  
  
他那个世界的福克斯去了哪里呢？  
  
哈利不得而知，但他知道，他再也见不到它了。


	13. Chapter 13

他正准备离开学校的时候，斯内普在他身后叫住了他。  
  
这极少发生，但也算不上罕见。邓布利多站在长廊里转过身，“西弗勒斯？”  
  
“我刚刚给了波特禁闭，每周六上午十点。”西弗勒斯·斯内普的脸绷得紧紧的，嘴抿着，几乎看不见干燥的嘴唇。他眼里闪烁着报复的快意，而邓布利多知道那是为什么。  
  
“看来哈利的惩罚是他今年最后一场魁地奇球赛。”邓布利多侧身，想推开那扇紧闭的厚重木门，“等我回来再告诉我原——”  
  
“波特袭击了马尔福，用了黑魔法。”斯内普跟上前两步，嘶嘶地说着，“他做出这种事难道不需要一些教训？我发现的时候，马尔福可是倒在血泊里面，多亏我及时赶到，不然他早就没命了。”  
  
他因为某个词停下了脚步。  
  
“黑魔法？哈利是从哪里学到的？”  
  
斯内普的脸抽动了一下，面露厌恶，“他自己说是从某本书里看见的。”  
  
“我们会晚点再谈谈这个，西弗勒斯。哈利有受伤吗？”邓布利多深深望着斯内普黑石头般的眼睛，后者不情不愿地被迫与他对视，并因为邓布利多的问题而露出更厌烦的神情。他脸上每一条皱纹都写着憎恶，奇怪的是，明明斯内普早就不再年轻了，他此刻却与几十年前那个来自蜘蛛尾巷的小男孩模样无二。  
  
“波特能有什么事，受重伤的是德拉克·马尔福！在这件事上你仍然想偏袒这个愚蠢的男孩吗，邓布利多？”  
  
“西弗勒斯。“他平静地说，表情没有丝毫变化。  
  
斯内普因为愤怒而睁圆了双眼，漆黑的眼瞳中模模糊糊地藏着一只黑色巨狼。但随着沉重的吐气他似乎强迫自己冷静了下来，冷冷地回答道，“他们之前可能互相用魔咒攻击了几个来回，当我赶到的时候波特似乎安然无恙地站在马尔福身边。”  
  
邓布利多点点头，他原有些严肃的脸变回毫无波动的模样，“等我回来之后，我希望你能来一趟我的办公室，西弗勒斯。你这次及时赶到现场做的很好，希望你能在我离开的时候也注意学校的安保工作。”  
  
看到斯内普点了点头，他微笑起来，随后走出了霍格沃滋之外。  
  
夏日已经临近，但傍晚的风仍能带给人凉爽。尤其在海边，它带着咸腥的水珠而来，扑在脸上、身上，让人如同与幽灵打了个照面。天色仍不算漆黑，灰黄色的天际与被点燃的云彩顽强地悬在海平面上，固执地抵抗深蓝夜空的侵袭。海浪有些凶狠地撞上礁石，这是光秃秃的海面上唯一阻碍它的东西。  
  
找到伏地魔的魂器藏处就像一个寻宝活动。邓布利多从仅有的几段记忆里分析，尝试无数可能地点，并一个个将他们从长名单上划去。他站在岩洞中，听着风的呼啸声与水的撞击声，知道他已经找到了第二个宝藏藏处。  
  
邓布利多轻抚岩石；伏地魔设下的魔法对他来说并不难破解，只是他还不愿去破坏他们，就像不想急忙拆开一个特别的礼物。男孩完成他任务那晚的快乐模样浮于眼前，阿不思平静地注视着岩壁上的一处，仿佛不曾露出过笑容。洞穴外星光闪烁，满月在星辰围绕中褪下云雾外衫，牙白色的月亮平静地站在黑夜舞台之中，毫不知道自己会怎样使人疯狂。  
  
他会与哈利一起分享这个礼物的，或早或晚。  
  
-  
  
“我从没想过他会在这个地方。”  
  
他们穿过弯弯绕绕的小巷，隔着老远嗅到了远方山坡上的浓郁花香。盛夏的夜晚如此宁和，唯有几家酒吧内热闹非凡，灯火通明。教堂的钟声从边上传来，金色的路灯照亮了行人的脸，他们没有在这些酒吧前停下脚步，也不曾在长凳上歇息片刻，唯独在小镇中心的纪念碑前停驻。  
  
一走近，纪念碑便起了变化，它被一个石雕替换了位置。雕像上的一家三口看上去那样温馨，躺在母亲怀里的婴儿额头光洁无瑕，闭着眼却带着微笑。丈夫站在两人身边，他也静静看着襁褓中的那个男孩。这座石像不算太旧，时光还没来得及给它们刻上皱纹——只是转眼间，一切就结束了。  
  
过路人在那儿站了一会儿，没有理会路过嬉笑着的醉鬼们，他们只是静静看着。一阵暖风拂过，空气中那股甜香味儿唤醒了两人，让红头发的男人拉了拉女人的袖子，“赫敏，我们走吧。”  
  
两人向教堂走去。墓园里静悄悄的，不同样式，不同大小的石碑埋在地里，让人难以想象在六尺土地之下，这个小镇上的故去的人们是怎样横七竖八地躺在里面的。他们会跳骷髅交际舞吗？还是会进行僵尸聚会？  
  
可两位来访者似乎对这些死亡后的秘密没有兴趣。他们在摆满鲜花的波特夫妇的墓前留下花束和敬意，在终于全家团聚的好友墓前留下思念和悲伤，接着便牵着手，悄悄离开了寂静到只有死神在窃窃私语的墓园。他们此行的目的还未完成。  
  
银盘样的月亮跟着他们，温和的光领着他们在山谷中每幢房子前挨个寻着，偶尔还能得到窗帘后孩子们的好奇眼神。两人交握的手心有些湿乎乎的，贴在一起却十分冰凉，好似将全部的热都用于抵抗黑夜的侵袭。他们越走越远，离开仍亮着灯的小镇中心，而不知何时，旅人们的周围已经彻底安静了下来，钟声早就停下，连聒噪的虫鸣都微不可闻。  
  
在魔幻的午夜时分，一位旅人瞧瞧溜进了她埋满墓碑的回忆之地。  
  
“赫敏，我从没想过——”哈利埋在相册里面的脑袋好不容易抬起来，他因为上次后果严重的事故而终于不再去想混血王子和他奇怪的笔记，反过来对海格一年级时送他的那个相册又燃起了兴趣，“我从没想过去一趟戈德里克山谷。我是指，我的父母在那里有这么多回忆。”  
  
赫敏还没来得及回答，哈利就接着说了下去，“如果我在那儿长大，或许我们现在最担心的就是考试，而不是伏地魔和他该死的食死徒。在每年假期，我也能邀请你们来我家玩，一起过我的十七岁生日。”  
  
她没说话。过了一会儿，哈利重重合上相册，长叹一声，“不要想了，只是我的胡言乱语而已。如果今年假期也要回德思礼家，我哪也去不了。”  
  
另一位旅伴的质问声将她惊醒，她看向罗恩，却先被罗恩抓着的另一个人吸引了注意力。她劣质漂染的金色卷发与精心涂抹的指甲在魔杖顶端的点点萤火下闪闪发亮，可不同于她精致又廉价的打扮，女人的面容异常兴奋。  
  
“放开我！”她刺耳地叫着，“我可有能震动魔法界的独家消息！”


	14. Chapter 14

嘘。  
  
别出声。  
  
我知道在佩妮姨妈家生活的这么多年里，从来没有人跟你讲过童话故事，你没听过魔法界的小兔巴比蒂，也没听过麻瓜们的格林童话。我很清楚你对小红帽的故事倒背如流，但那不是别人在你床头读给你的。  
  
是的，我现在要给你讲一个童话故事。我希望你能躺在床上，闭上眼睛听我讲给你。我希望你会喜欢。  
  
每个童话故事都是从很久很久以前开始的。

很久很久以前——实际上也没那么久——有个小男孩生活在自己讨人厌的亲戚家楼梯下的碗橱里面。他的姨妈说，他父母死于一场车祸，并且他们是世界上最糟糕的人。小男孩每次听到她这么说都偷偷想，再糟糕也不会有他的表兄达利更糟。  
  
达利会欺负他，对他呼来喝去，并以追打他为乐趣。这个小男孩最大的梦想是有一天他能离他的表哥远远的，离这个家庭远远的。  
  
他本来以为他这辈子都不可能了。  
  
但不知道是不是命运女神偏爱他，在他十一岁生日那天，他的未来与他原来想的完全不一样了。他从糟糕父母留下来的古怪小孩变成了一位巫师，还知道他竟然是一位人人皆知的著名人物。  
  
他是魔法世界的救世主，他将会去一个魔法学校上学，学到很多他最疯狂的幻想里都没想过的东西。  
  
这之间还发生了很多事情，小男孩在这个魔法学校里渐渐长大了。别不高兴，我们时间有限，我得挑重点讲。  
  
总而言之，男孩有了他第一件自己的东西，第一个朋友，第一名崇拜者，第一位敬仰的人，第一个奖杯，第一位长辈，第一个女朋友，第一个家……他有了好多好多。  
  
他在这个过程中也失去了很多，他愤怒过，痛苦过，绝望过又充满希望过。他经历了很多人一辈子或许都碰不上的冒险，无数次死里逃生，见过世界上最伟大的巫师，也与最危险的黑巫师过过招。  
  
你说你已经听过这个故事了？那真好，你知道他。  
  
想必你也知道了结局。小男孩长大了，他变成了一个男人，而他也不得不迎来他最终的命运。  
  
他——他不得不死去。  
  
我也想过为什么一切偏偏是我，必须是我。然后我想，必须是我，因为我不想让其他人也走向这条道路。这条路上只该有我，一个必死无疑的男孩，刚刚出生就被选中，来走过这条空荡荡的道路。这是命运，但我不是认命，我是仰首走进斗兽场的。  
  
哈利，如果你醒来，我希望你能告诉邓布利多，别——  
  
“哈利?”哈利迷迷糊糊中感觉到有什么东西在碰他的脸。干干的，纹理分明到有点粗糙，却又很轻柔。他伸出手，碰到了兔子尾巴般毛茸茸的玩意，那蓬松的绒毛摸起来有点扎手，但相对柔软。  
  
“先生……”他喃喃着，不知道为何他眼中的世界如此模糊不清。  
  
“你梦见什么了，哈利?”  
  
这真是不可思议，哈利觉得他此刻倒是更像在做梦。他的记忆空空如也，对让他哭泣的梦丝毫没有印象，只模模糊糊好像听到有个声音一直在说话，还有点耳熟。愣了片刻，他突然往墙边缩了缩身子，那只为他抹去眼泪的手也僵在了原地，仿佛有什么人正巧按下怀表的顶部，让时间定格。  
  
“好好休息，哈利。”那人一如既往平静地说，他站起身来，高大的身形在夜幕中几乎辨识不请，随时要与黑夜融为一体。  
  
“邓布利多教授……”哈利连忙拉住了男人的衣袍，他此刻也不知道他在害怕些什么，但他抓的紧紧的，怎么也不放手，“别走，别丢下我……”  
  
邓布利多轻柔地保证:“我不会走，哈利。”  
  
他的确没走。直到哈利再次入眠，他都能感受到不远处的人看着他的眼神，若有若无的，可是只要男人仍在那里，他就能安心坠入黑暗。  
  
-  
  
“哈利，”阿不福思的灰色长眉毛拧在了一起，“你和邓布利多之间到底怎么了？”  
  
哈利有点茫然地抬起头，把视线从书上转移到提问者身上。  
  
“他前段时间突然不让我过来了，神神秘秘的，不知道又在干什么。”阿不福思咬了一口牛肉三明治，表情这才好转一些，“昨天又和我说把你交给我照顾，简直莫名其妙。”  
  
“他不让你过来?”哈利一愣，凤凰从他身后飞过，换来阿不福思的一瞥，“你这么久没来，我还以为你不想来了……”  
  
阿不福思瞪了他一眼，哈利乖乖地噤声了。  
  
房间里面安静了片刻，哈利突然想起了邓布利多来时那晚所说的。他微微迟疑了一下，然后对阿不福思复述了一遍邓布利多当时的话，瞧见老人脸上出现了不解的表情。看到他就像哈利一样对阿不思的想法一无所知，哈利其实有点暗自高兴。  
  
“泄露?泄露什么?”  
  
阿不福思·邓布利多是个非常有行动力的男人，就像他哥哥。第二天早上，倔强又不服输的老头就带着他的发现找上了门。他衣服里揣着一刊两周前的预言家日报，冒着雨匆匆来的，一进屋还来不及脱下外套就掏出报纸，指着上面一篇板面不大的报道。报纸有些被淋湿了，灰白的纸面皱巴巴的，不过不妨碍哈利辨认上面的字。  
  
“丽塔·斯基特。”哈利看到这个名字就控制不住厌恶的表情，他缩了缩脖子，继续念道，“声称自己有巨大发现，为了保持悬念，希望周六上午九点愿意来的人可以来这个地址共同见证一项阴谋被戳穿……这是……”  
  
“这是我家的地址，就是你现在住的这间房子。”阿不福思抖了抖身子，脱下帽子随手挂在门边，从纸袋里拿出像被人用来擤了鼻子一样皱巴巴的报纸，“然后这是周六的报纸。”  
  
哈利努力辨认着头条模糊的字迹，“丽塔·斯基特神秘失忆”的标题占了大半个板面。  
  
“这段时间所有人都在想这是个什么秘密，哈，傲罗都为这事一直加班也没能查出来。要我说，那苍蝇罪有应得，”男人把报纸塞到哈利手里，从鼻腔重重喷了口气。他掏出小锡瓶抿了一口，苍老的脸颊爬上些暖色，“但是阿不思他快疯了。我不是在辩解他以前精神正常，你知道，他总是有点疯疯的，但这件事把他推往了悬崖。”  
  
哈利知道阿不福思指的是哪件事。  
  
“你得和他谈谈，小子，哪怕你不是他。”阿不福思少见的直视着哈利的眼睛，蓝眼睛闪烁而明亮，“但你们俩都像旅鼠一样，对吧?”


	15. Chapter 15

哈利逮住了邓布利多，在阁楼上。  
  
他其实写了个剧本，甚至偷偷演练了几次，只是没有想到会在这种地方碰到邓布利多。通常，邓布利多很少出现在书房之外。  
  
在哈利的设想里，他们两个人应该心平气和地坐在沙发两端，手里捧着一杯加了奶的红茶，或许膝盖上面还会搭个祖母用的棕红色毛毯。这个时候哈利会非常从容地建议“让我们好好谈谈吧”，而邓布利多会毫无选择地答应这个合理要求。  
  
反正不是现在这样，两人隔着蜘蛛网和空气中的尘埃，靠着邓布利多魔杖尖闪烁的点点光芒遥遥相望。  
  
哈利有些失语。  
  
被哈利当做照明工具的福克斯站在他肩膀上对着他的主人叫了一声，相当勉强得使这场景没那么尴尬了。  
  
“你在找什么?”哈利先发制人，率先抛出了这个问题。  
  
邓布利多左手边的一个藤编箱子被打开了，这个箱子原本应该是锁上的，哈利还记得它。他从阿不福思嘴里知道邓布利多的秘密后就来过阁楼，一样样抚摸过各种收藏品：玻璃罐中腐烂的某种魔药材料、破破烂烂的红色圣诞老人服装、没了皮筋的弹弓和不知道多久以前过期的巧克力糖。哈利对这个箱子印象深刻，因为它是这个家里唯一带锁的东西。  
  
现在哈利隐约能看见了－－那里面好像有书信一样的东西，不止一封，厚厚地摞在了一起，用线捆着。  
  
邓布利多手上就拿着一封信，牛皮信封看起来皱巴巴的，像被水泡过。他少见地有些不知所措，如同干坏事被抓到那样，没有立刻回答哈利的问题。本来哈利只是没话找话，但在见到对方的应对方式后，他顿时起了疑心。  
  
“所以，”哈利装作毫不在意地打量四周，看来看去就是不看面前的人，“这就是你和格林德沃当初通的信?”  
  
凤凰在哈利背上抖了抖羽毛，邓布利多的反驳同时响起，“不是的。”  
  
哈利耸肩，这时，他突然想起了自己来的目的，“我想和你聊聊。我们下去说吧，这里太脏了。”  
  
尽管有些小插曲，但最后的发展还是如他所愿了。哈利首先坐下来，桌上泡好的茶已经凉了，不过他仍端起来润了润嗓子。他感觉得到邓布利多的视线，这种视线有探究，有观察，但不妨碍哈利主导话题。他深吸一口气，在心中反复默念自己的第一个问题：他是怎么来到这个世界的?  
  
但他说出来的却是：“伏地魔的魂器全消灭了吗？”  
  
在哈利和自己不听使唤的嘴巴搏斗的时候，邓布利多深深凝视着他，晦暗不明的眼神使他显得比以往更苍老，“我相信是的，哈利。”  
  
“所以一切都结束了?战争，食死徒……”  
  
“一切都结束了。”  
  
哈利盯着茶杯看了会儿，就像上面浮着一只死苍蝇。  
  
“你是对的。”他扭过头，不想接触到邓布利多的眼神，“和平来之不易，总要有人做出牺牲，我愿意为了它牺牲自己。你做出了正确的选择，只付出我的生命总好过让战争持续，让更多人家破人亡，我只是太不幸运，正好是那个牺牲者。我已经明白了，你若是这时才后悔，那我的死就是一个笑话了。”  
  
哈利一一想起那些为他而死或被卷入战争的人。每个面孔都使他感到一阵战栗，哈利害怕看他们的眼睛，那是玻璃珠一样的球体，全都冷漠而遥远地凝视远方。  
  
“你死了，留下一个烂摊子给我，我接受了。我发现你不如我想象的那样，但你告诉我远离死亡圣器的诱惑，我照做了。”他一时分不清面前坐的是谁，喃喃说着，权当面对他的这个男人就是他熟知的邓布利多，“你让斯内普告诉我魂器的秘密，我便去死了。我会这么做并不是因为这是你的命令，而是因为我认为这是正确的。昂首挺胸地走进角斗场和被拽进去，我相信这正是全部的不同。不是吗？”  
  
这就是全部的不同。  
  
哈利终于停下倾诉，观察起邓布利多的表情。他看不出来太多，毕竟男人是那样的擅长隐藏自己的情感、不让人猜出来他心中的秘密。长久的沉默如沼泽，两人之间隔了层玻璃墙，坚定地将同一片时空割裂成两个世界。在哈利担心这次谈话又将无疾而终的时候，邓布利多开口了。  
  
“哈利，我必须承认，我向你隐瞒了太多，有很多事情我没能及时告诉你，但这并非出自欺骗你的心态－－我从未想欺骗你。你总是让我出乎意料，每次看到你那样的优秀，我总会质问我自己这样是否值得，是否应该让一个鲜活、特殊的生命知道自己的命运。答案是相同的：我不希望这样。  
  
“我关心你，我对你的关心并不少于我对这个世界。我从未想过你会失去呼吸、面色苍白地躺在那里，那一刻换来的或许是伏地魔的落败，或许是世界多出几十年的安宁，但我并不想做这样的交易。我不能允许我的计划让你为之牺牲。这就是为什么我擅自做出了愚蠢的决定，犯下了多年以前就该明白我需要避免的错误，如此的执迷不悟、无药可救。我希望能弥补我的错误，我想给你新的人生，这是我应该负起的责任。”  
  
哈利注视着男人的眼睛，他曾在里面看见泪水，如今却只见一片平静的蔚蓝海洋。邓布利多的剖白与两年前哈利在那间载满秘密的校长室里所听说的并无区别，但哈利却无法如当时那样感动。相反的，哈利全身发冷。  
  
“你想……”他努力组织语言。  
  
“我想让你留在这个世界。”他们之间的玻璃墙更厚了，以至于邓布利多的声音听起来过于失真，“让你活下去，哪怕只是在这个房子里。我自以为是的决定已经让你遭遇不幸，但只要你现在在这里，你就是安全的，既没有伏地魔也没有命运的捉弄。哈利，我不能重蹈覆辙。”  
  
哈利仿佛是第一天认识阿不思·邓布利多。他是哈利尊敬的校长，是他见过的最好的巫师，是几乎洞察一切的男人。哈利奇异地盯着他。  
  
“你疯了。”  
  
邓布利多闭上眼睛，成为一座被荆棘包裹的城堡。  
  
-  
  
赫敏在医疗室与哈利会合时，哈利看上去安然无恙，唯独衣服破了些口子，露出底下被魔咒划破的伤痕。他喘息着，但并不惊慌，只是难过地看向病床上的比尔。  
  
她轻手轻脚地走到男孩身边，“你还好吗，哈利?”  
  
“我没事，邓布利多和我一起回来了。”话音刚落，赫敏就看见那个身形高大的男人走了进来，他的样子也有些狼狈，袍子上不知怎么蹭脏了，脚步也没有以往那么稳健，唯有那双眼睛依旧带着穿透人心的锐利。他们一定经历了很危险的事，她突然意识到。  
  
庞弗雷夫人担忧地走上前搀扶住邓布利多，但对方轻轻挣开了，低声说他没事，又询问起比尔的状况。过了一会儿，其他的教授们也都赶来了，每个人身上或多或少都带了些伤，显然是在对战食死徒时留下的。邓布利多简单地给各位教授安排了一下安抚学生的工作，并没有作出任何解释，但赫敏能理解为什么。这是一夜可怖的噩梦，好在他们挺过去了，今晚没有人员伤亡。  
  
唯有悬在头顶上的黑魔标记仍烙印在每个人心中。  
  
等回到格兰芬多休息室，夜已经深了，正是大多数人都该沉睡的时刻。今夜的一番混乱最终抵不过许普诺斯的缓缓低语，大部分疲惫的学生们都已经熟睡。送走了DA的其他人，他们刻意留在后面，罗恩看向哈利，询问他今夜到底发生了什么。  
  
“是马尔福干的。”哈利深深吐气，露出了疲态，眼镜下那双绿眼睛蒙上一层薄纱，“马尔福利用了两个消失柜，通过有求必应屋溜进来的。当我们回来的时候，正好碰上他－－他被伏地魔指派任务杀死邓布利多，今年那些事都是出自他之手，但邓布利多最后说服了他，愿意为他提供一定的保护。”  
  
昏黄的烛光下，哈利的表情有些沉郁。她猜他是不高兴邓布利多那么轻易的放过了德拉科·马尔福，因为罗恩的脸也涨红了。  
  
“马尔福那个混蛋！”他冷哼了一声，“可别让我看见他，我一定要狠狠揍他一顿，替比尔出气。”  
  
哈利没有应声。赫敏感到不太对劲，他不同寻常的沉默与暴风雨前的压抑宁静极为相似，她几乎呼吸到了幻想中那股闷热潮湿、带着海洋腥气的空气，它们聚拢在她周围，执拗地把她围在里面，让她喘不过气。  
  
但哈利没有如她恐惧的那样爆发，他只是摇摇头，干燥的唇抿起又分开，“我们明天再说吧。”  
  
明天又是新的一天。


	16. Chapter 16

邓布利多从不习惯与家人聚餐。  
  
似乎很久以前就是这样，他并不能理解一家人坐在桌边的含义。每年圣诞节来临时，他会盯着盘子里淋着酱汁的土豆和花椰菜，时不时抬头瞥一眼桌子正中央那只冒着热气的火鸡－－它赤裸的身躯发红，肢体躯干完整地躺在盘中，活像一个被烤熟的人。  
  
那只祭品般的火鸡没有变化，但围坐在桌旁的人数却增增减减。终于有一年，桌上再没有了火鸡，那张旧木桌边也只坐着邓布利多一个人了。  
  
他曾以为他会怀念那样的日子，但其实他没有。这之后的许多个日夜，邓布利多总是独自坐在那张桌子边，直到他彻底离开了老房子，几乎从今往后都住在了霍格沃兹为止。而对于在家中用餐的回忆，与之相关的温情幻觉，也在时间流逝中渐渐被冲刷打磨，不再在他心中激起波澜了。  
  
若不是正巧有这样一个机会，他恐怕都记不起该怎么做一顿正式的晚餐了。  
  
刚刚成年不久的男孩似乎难以相信就在伦敦的某个角落，他的校长有一座非常现代化的房子，从电视、暖气到电灯都工作良好，电磁炉上能咕噜咕噜煮着鸡蛋，烤箱中的牛肉溢出诱人香气，收音机里放着轻快的钢琴曲，没有哪处像一个巫师的住宅。  
  
“晚餐还需要一些时间，你真该坐下来等会儿，哈利。”邓布利多从厨房中探出头对哈利说道，他的声音惊醒了愣在原地的男孩，他将手提箱放在脚边，拘谨地坐在了一张单人布艺沙发上。  
  
正如现在所呈现的，他明白自己正在做一件错误的事情。  
  
通常来说，一位合格的教师不应该把他的学生带来自己的私人居所。邓布利多用过很多理由试图说服自己不那么做，但他仍认为－－他想认为－－失去了魔法保护的男孩最安全的情况就是待在自己身边。在层层魔法的保护之下、在一个无人知道的屋子里，和一位足以与伏地魔对抗的强大巫师待在一起。  
  
最终他的理智没有彻底离开他。哈利只会待上一夜，等天亮便将去往格里莫广场十二号，在安全的布莱克老宅里度过余下的暑假时光。  
  
邓布利多为烘烤中的牛肉翻了个面，又把煮好的鸡蛋捞出来，泡在凉水中冷却片刻。他将鸡蛋搁在了他饿着肚子的客人面前，哈利有些不好意思地道谢，然后剥开了蛋壳。软绵绵的蛋白从里面流出来，仿佛是鸡蛋流下的眼泪。  
  
邓布利多显然早已习惯了这种情况，他迅速为哈利递上纸巾，随即面色不改地将自己手里未熟的鸡蛋吃了下去。哈利茫然地看着这颗诡异的蛋，似乎一时间没明白这是一种特殊的煮鸡蛋方式还是一个玩笑，但看见另一人的行为，他也仿照着吃了下去，努力忽略了嘴里诡异的粘稠口感。  
  
“先生……”他似乎想说什么，但忍了忍，没有点破。  
  
“哈利？”男人投过去疑惑的目光。哈利摇了摇头，嘴咧了一下，挤出一个一闪而逝的笑容，“没什么。”  
  
在他回到厨房劳作的时候，客厅静悄悄的，男孩俨然已经与家具融为一体，不发声也不提问。他平稳地往牛肉表层涂了一层蜂蜜，牛腿肉微焦的外皮愈发具有光泽，以这样的卖相不会有人质疑它的味道。香料厚重的浓香偷偷从厨房中溜走，好奇地在屋内每个角落驻足，很快，他听见了家具发出了一点动静，一张沙发的肚子叫了起来。  
  
将几个土豆和胡萝卜切开放在烤盘上，洋葱圈平铺在旁边，牛肉又回到了烤箱。下厨显然是一件比熬一锅魔药更疲惫的事，邓布利多翻起闲置在窗台上的基础厨艺教程，他没真正看进去，只是为了在等待过程中可以让自己分心，思绪离开这幢冷冰冰的房子里一会儿。  
  
半个小时后，男孩坐在了他对面，那里以往是阿丽安娜的位置。像一支被点燃的蜡烛，烛光瞬间将他带回百年前的时光，阿不福思眼馋地盯着妹妹盘里的鸡腿，却故作大度地让过去；母亲周到地为每个人切开鸡肉，父亲的脸藏在黑暗里，早已看不真切；火鸡露出骨架，肚子里塞着的东西仿佛是它的五脏六腑，只微微能瞧见里头粘稠血液似的酱汁。邓布利多以为自己早已将过去的幽魂甩开，但不幸的事实是－－你永远逃不开他们。  
  
先生，哈利叫他，他便熄灭了烛光中的这幅景象，目光又回到哈利身上，询问哈利怎么了。  
  
哈利此时已经切下了一块牛肉，叉子上的肉只被咬了下一点点，如同野猫在进食。  
  
男孩的目光十分古怪。  
  
“先生，你是不是……”他停顿了一下，“不会做饭？”  
  
五分钟以后，这些能把味觉正常的人折磨到淹死在呕吐物里的牛肉进了垃圾桶。男孩熟练地系上围裙，洗刷干净碗盘，在冰箱里翻翻捡捡，勉强拼凑出了足够一顿意面的材料。他在男孩身边旁观着，意识到后者对厨房一切用具的使用方式都了如指掌，他仿佛被突如其来的震惊打了一拳－－男孩多年来在德私礼家经受的一切具象化地出现在他面前，不是费格太太空洞的转述，也不是他从他刚入学时的瘦小体型里对他经历的凭空猜测。他用目光描着哈利脖颈的弧度，想触碰对方柔软的短发。他不能，看在梅林越来越长的胡子和他尚未停跳的良心的份上。  
  
有些东西学会了就再忘不掉，也有些能力失去了就不再回来，对于阿不思·邓布利多来说，他无法记起怎样才能在不毁坏其美丽的情况下去触碰纯洁。  
  
捞出煮好的面，浇上满满两勺肉酱，不用多久，他们就吃上了不会让人从此对进食产生心理阴影的晚餐。与邓布利多共进晚餐的事实似乎让哈利不太自在，他用极快的速度将肚子填饱就放下了叉子，结束了这场折磨。不像同伴的尴尬，邓布利多只是悠闲地用着餐，甚至向他讨教了熏烤牛肉的技巧。尽管没有藏私的念头，但哈利的眼神同样毫无保留地透露了对邓布利多想要再次下厨这件事的抗拒。当哈利正笨拙地试图将话题远离厨房时，他温和地微笑，赞美道，“晚餐很美味，哈利。在厨艺上，我相信我永远也无法超越你。”  
  
黄昏般沉郁的灯光下，大约这也是他第一次因为厨艺受到称赞，哈利为这样直白的夸奖勾起一个羞涩的笑容，像初春第一朵垂头绽放的雪花莲。邓布利多望着他，他们明明面对面坐着，他却好似在通过一个望远镜瞧着哈利，在旷野之中观察夜空的流星，遥远又近在咫尺。周身浮动的空气带着暧昧的暖意，警告危险的信号自他尚能冷静思考的那部分大脑传出，电流般顺着脊柱流向全身，让他左手古怪地颤抖了一下。  
  
这足够唤醒他了。  
  
“那么，晚安。”邓布利多站起身，有些生硬地、仍语气柔和地向哈利道别。“我为你准备了客房，如果你不介意，洗手间可以随意使用。没有房间上锁，也没有不能打开的房间，所以，哈利，你不用担心我的胡子是蓝色的。”  
  
“晚安，邓布利多教授。”他隐约记得哈利是这么客气地回答的。  
  
阿不思从冥想盆里抽身，低头与里头宛如白色游鱼的记忆对视片刻，挥了挥魔杖，将他最珍贵的宝物送回脑子里。  
  
-  
  
“我想联络罗恩和赫敏他们。”没等阿不福思反对，哈利紧接着给出理由，“有什么事太不对劲了，我需要帮助，你是我唯一可以指望的人。”  
  
阿不福思嗤笑一声，“然后让我失去理智的哥哥把我也一忘皆空了？”  
  
哈利没马上接话。他思考了一会儿，谨慎地斟酌着用词，努力将脑中闪现的某几段浮夸描述推了出去，“我和邓布利多……不，另一个我和邓布利多，他们间似乎发生过很多我不知道的事情，我需要从我朋友们那里了解。”  
  
从阿不福思直勾勾盯着他的目光中，哈利意识到他刚才小心翼翼的用词并没有起作用。  
  
“我不是指－－”  
  
“梅林掉光的牙齿啊，”阿不福思猛灌下一大口黄油啤酒，啤酒胡子挂在他上唇的灰胡子上，看起来十分滑稽，“我怎么会没想到呢，是的，太久了，毕竟自从格林德沃之后就－－”  
  
“格林德沃？”似乎以为自己出现了幻听，哈利又确认了一遍，“盖勒特·格林德沃？等等，阿不福思，我没太明白，你是指什么？”  
  
阿不福思也被哈利的问题弄糊涂了。他皱眉，眼神像他哥哥那明亮又犀利，“你不是说你知道－－我记得你提到过，丽塔那讨人厌的苍蝇，她把我哥哥一辈子最大的秘密挖出来了。”  
  
哈利点点头，肯定了他曾这么说过。  
  
“格林德沃那家伙，当初他还没后来那么丑，不知道你有没有见过照片。两人没见过几次他就把阿不思彻底迷住了，让他跟个为美艳女巫决斗的肤浅傻瓜一样，说要征服世界。这么多年过去了，世界也没改姓邓布利多，”阿不福思翻了个白眼，“所以我还以为他早就不对十六七岁的男孩感兴趣了呢。”


	17. Chapter 17

圣芒戈是个忙碌的地方，即使现在并非战时，依然拥挤非凡。实际上，你难以想象每天需要来圣芒戈治疗自己的愚蠢施咒、误食错误魔药的巫师到底有多少，如果你对此有所了解，你定会很惊奇为什么英国的巫师到现在还没成为濒危生物。在霍格沃兹第一年的每堂课上，授课教授都会仔细警告魔法的危险性，魔法是一把可能伤人伤己的利刃，但不得不说，对此不当回事的还是远远多过那些认真对待的。

即使只是校园里的医疗翼，庞弗雷夫人都要关照无数小巫师的生命健康。可以说，她认识学校里每一个学生。尤其是哈利·波特。尤其是他。

赫敏苦涩地笑了笑，圣芒戈的等候室和她上次拜访时差别不大，挤满了怪模怪样的人，焦躁不安的情绪沿着不太结实的长椅蔓延开来，罗恩明显不喜欢这里的气氛，他皱起眉，抖了抖手里的报纸，扉页大标题上用粗体黑字标着巴希达·巴沙特去世的讣告，附赠了一张苍老女人被埋在厚厚书堆下的照片。她时不时抬头看向报纸外的人，推了推架在鼻子上的厚厚的老花镜，又低头继续整理桌上散乱的文献。

一个全身发紫、一圈一圈画着黑色斑马条纹的男人站到接待员的跟前，那个接待员并不是上次赫敏见过的女人，她年轻得多，也礼貌得多，只可惜这位新来的女士明显经验不足，她上上下下打量了男人好几眼，又细声细气地询问他的病症，折腾了将近十分钟，才将男人分向魔咒伤害科。随即又是一个男人走上前去，从外表来看，他完全健康，他也确实健康－－他是来看望什么人的。可怜的接待员从厚厚的文件袋里翻来找去，“莉迪亚·科尔，是吗？”，她小心翼翼地再次确认，最后终于从收纳柜最底层抽出了资料，转告等得不耐烦的男人，他想看望的病人在三十三号病房，请上三楼。

看看等在他们前面的长队，赫敏为巫师，尤其是英国巫师有时候堪称恐怖的低效率感到可悲。

他们或许真的该进行一次技术改革。既然他们可以让汽车和收音机都被改造成符合巫师习性的魔法物品，引入电脑能有多难呢？

她又看了一眼无所事事的罗恩－－她发誓她不是故意的－－在心中轻声回答了她的问题：或许真的很难。

那是在记忆中的某年某月某日，赫敏从她完美收纳的大脑中取出一份灰尘仆仆的文档，吹了口气，轻柔地掀开它的第一页。

那夜称不上是最快乐的平安夜，但却是一个整齐的平安夜。一整日的忙碌之后，赫敏捧着一杯暖意融融的热巧克力，望着第一次在勤劳改造和装扮下被注入罕见生命力的格里莫十二号广场，韦斯莱家的孩子们四处贴着彩球和闪闪发亮的魔法丝带，莫莉的魔杖间飘出一个个快乐的圣诞小精灵，西里斯甚至乐不可支地为怒吼的肖像挂上了槲寄生，在悬着羊毛袜的壁炉与圣诞树上的闪烁彩灯间，她竟然有种这样的幸福时刻可以持续到世界末日的幻觉。

哈利盘腿坐在地毯上，罗恩趴在床边，他们三人此刻挤在楼上的小房间里，而赫敏脑中冒出了一个突如其来的想法。

“如果……如果我们能看场电影就好了。”她自己也不敢相信她居然会这样提议。在他们根本不能随意出去的前提下，这种想法只会让人沮丧。

“电影？”

两个男孩异口同声地问。哈利质疑的明显是赫敏的奇思妙想，而在魔法界土生土长的罗恩，对于电影这一麻瓜发明的认知十分贫乏。

“罗恩，我建议过你选麻瓜研究学－－”

“或者你可以现在告诉我。”红头发的男孩迅速接上后半句。即使是她，也没法在这样一个日子对罗恩展开对该学科重要性的长篇大论，她发现自己已经在不知不觉中挂起了微笑，为此刻屋子内纯粹的快乐而感染。

“我其实也没怎么看过电影。”哈利耸耸肩，“我记得只有一次，费格太太，好吧，她当时生病了，而达力闹着要看最新上映的什么动画电影，他们不得不把我带去了。说实话，我更想留在家里，这样或许有机会偷偷用达力的电脑，但佩妮姨妈总自顾自地认为我会在他们离开后召唤一个飓风摧毁他们的家。”

赫敏尚没来得及说什么，罗恩抢先开了口，“无论你有没有，但我倒是挺有这种想法，我怀疑你那个表哥会是飓风过后唯一留在地面上的东西－－嘿，你还记得去年我们全家人怎么炸了他们的壁炉吗？”

他们对视一眼，两人大笑起来，笑声又为这座曾充斥着阴暗秘密和腐朽荣耀的老房子新添了金光闪闪的装饰。如果不是罗恩问了接下来那个问题的话，这样的笑容或许可以持续一整晚。

“哦，不过电脑又是什么？”

向罗恩解释麻瓜世界的某些发明是种灾难。他对网络的概念一窍不通，视频与电子游戏更是天方夜谭，提起网页只能让他想到电脑是本厚书，“鼠标？为什么要用老鼠控制？”，他的困惑写在了每一根头发丝上，疯狂地从他脑袋里长出来，一个问题接着一个，直到赫敏也无力招架。

“如果有一天巫师决定引进电脑，我得祝他们好运。”哈利揉揉他蓬乱的头发，下了这个结论。

罗恩半真半假地拍了一下哈利的肩膀，他不满地嘟哝着，“麻瓜们的发明可真是千奇百怪的，你俩得小心别让我爸爸听见，如果你们的余生不想被他用相关问题纠缠到老。”

“但麻瓜的东西有时候也很方便。”哈利看了眼角落里昏昏欲睡的海德薇，特意放轻了声音，“有种东西叫电子邮件，让你的信件瞬间能到达另一个人那里，不需要任何的猫头鹰。”

海德薇的翅膀动了动。赫敏注意到哈利紧张的神情，努力不让自己笑出来，她也学着哈利压低嗓门，“是啊，任何时候，任何地方，只要有电脑和网络，你就能和人及时交流。”

罗恩瞪大了眼睛。

“哦，我就有一个电子邮箱，”她从书桌上抽出了笔记本，写下一串对罗恩来说意义不明的文字，“这是我的地址，如果未来你们有机会，这也是发信件我的一种方式。当然啦，我很怀疑会有这么一天。”

“至少我不想。”罗恩的脸皱起来，“我可能会在试图打开这个叫电脑的机器时就把它炸成碎片的。”

事实上，这当然是后话了，但罗恩很成功地在赫敏家的电脑上完成了他与该机器的第一次会晤，没有炸掉它，也没有把它变成一群飞鸟。结局或许有些美中不足，赫敏最终收获了几条年代久远的电脑病毒－－培训巫师使用电脑需要全世界最耐心的教师，若真的存在巫师世界的技术咨询热线，那么每天最为高频的问题将会是如何让这玩意开机。

笑容爬上嘴角，她轻轻握住罗恩的手，注意力还集中在报纸上的后者有些受宠若惊，但迅速回握了她，顺势捏了一下。要到我们了，赫敏用嘴型告诉罗恩，不过一分钟后，年轻的接待员终于解决了她面前的长队，通知了他们到底该何去何从。

“来看望丽塔·斯基特是吗？你们应该去五楼，她在七十六号病房。”

丽塔·斯基特是一个大名人，甚至连卧病在床的时候都那样有名，赫敏踏入病房时，光是看地上摆放的各式各样探病礼物这点就知道了。她为她到访的不礼貌感到几毫厘的羞愧，但这点微不足道的羞愧在回想起这个女人瞎编过哪些故事后瞬间消失的无影无踪。

现在，此刻，那个金发女人正坐在床上，出神地盯着自己手里的一个苹果，她那头打理整齐的金卷发或许是许久没染了，发根泛出深棕色的痕迹。她像被抽空了，以往惹人生厌的活力无影无踪，剩下的那个女人仅仅是一个同样外貌的空壳。她听见病房门被推开的声音，眼睛短暂地挪到了来客身上，又黏回了苹果本身。

“她失忆后总是这样，无精打采的。”送他们进来的治疗师说道，“我不知道你们能问出她什么，抹去她记忆的人做的很巧妙，没人找到一丝痕迹，但她自己很清楚她忘记了什么。”

斯基特将手中的苹果转了一圈，治疗师犹豫地接着说，“我觉得……那个人消除记忆的同时也把恐惧植入了她心里，她从入院时就很不安。我们什么也帮不了她，再过两天就得让她出院了。”

赫敏向那男人点头示意，她坐在了病床边上的小凳子上，端详着丽塔消瘦到内颊微微凹陷的脸。她看了眼坐在她身旁的罗恩，深吸一口气，从随身携带的手提包取出了一张剪报，递到了丽塔跟前，“斯基特女士，我想问问你是否对你刊登的这篇文章有任何印象？”

丽塔·斯基特眨了眨眼，她不安的抓紧手里的苹果，迅速抬头看了一眼床边的二人，否认道，“我什么都不记得。你们是第五十一个问我这个问题的人，但我真的什么都不记得。”

“试着回忆一下，”赫敏轻声说，“在文章里你提到的这个地址，位于戈德里克山谷的地址，你还记得任何相关的内容吗？你认得出这是谁的房子吗？”

但她这样循循善诱的提问似乎只引发了丽塔的加倍恐慌。她双眼空洞地盯着空白，嘴唇颤抖着，反复念叨着我什么都不记得，在急促的喘息间，她的肺传出一种古怪的呼呼声，使她好像一个大型鼓风机；她指甲油剥落的手指抠入苹果里，汁水顺着指缝流淌下来，打湿了被子，苹果黏腻的甜香从她手中散发出来。赫敏看着女人湿漉漉的双手，一种真切的反胃感油然而生。

“我真的不知道，我从来没有见过这个地址，也不明白当时我为什么要这样写，我什么都不记得了，我什么都不记得了，我什么都不记得了……”

“别喊了，你根本没去尝试！”罗恩有些恼怒地打断了她，“我不知道你有什么好害怕的，如果那人真的因为你知道了什么而想要你的命，你现在就不会仅仅是失忆了，所以别这么战战兢兢的，试着用你的脑子想想。”

赫敏感激地望着罗恩，后者不好意思地摸摸鼻子，语气柔和了些，“斯基特，如果你想到任何相关的，你都可以告诉我们。任何相关的都行。”

罗恩的话起了作用，丽塔稍微比刚才镇定了不少，她的呼吸渐渐趋于平稳。但在一段长久又尴尬的沉默之后，女人还是摇了摇头，坚定地告诉他们她很抱歉，但她记不起任何东西了。

这个答案在二人的预料之中，但她还是不可避免的失望。什么都没有结果，好像握着一个找不到线头的毛线团，他们在每个地方都碰了壁：邓布利多的房子受到了魔咒的严密保护，他们根本找不到那个地址，而这个可能知道些什么真相的丽塔·斯基特也一个字都无法吐露。邓布利多在哪里，他到底又在计划些什么？赫敏沉重地叹了口气，他们什么也不渴求，无非是想得知真相罢了。

不管怎样，人死不能复生，这是魔法也无法创造的奇迹。

“赫敏，接下来该怎么办？”他们站在走廊里，罗恩盯着往来的行人、治疗师和病患，他看起来太疲惫了，眼圈下的乌青尤其可怖，干燥起皮的唇抿在一起，赫敏猜她自己也没好上多少。

“……我不知道。”

她轻轻靠在罗恩肩上，多日来的经历浮现于眼前。

“你认为，哈利会希望我们知道吗？”

“什么？”

“他的事。他和邓布利多一起经历的那些，他的秘密任务。或许他希望这些秘密随他一起……死亡。”

赫敏一言不发。男孩的背影渐行渐远，他就像林中的一只鹿，矫健地奔向丛林深处。他们在他身后呼唤他的名字，但回答他们的只有树叶的歌声，风的轻叹，鸟儿无知的婉转啼鸣。最后，罗恩环住她的肩膀，自葬礼结束这么久以来，他终于这样说－－

“回家吧。”


	18. Chapter 18

英国的雨季令人生厌，夏季骤雨来的急匆匆，去的也悄无声息，独留地上湿淋淋的人摸不着头脑。

很少有人知道猪头酒吧的地窖里除了一桶一桶的陈年好酒，还有一个专门的小房间。这个空荡荡的房间里什么也没有，只是由砖砌成的毛坯房，平时是蜘蛛与老鼠们的温馨小家，自然不会有人认为这里住着什么人。但事实往往与人们的猜想正相反，当风尘仆仆的男人迈入房间内时，他挥了挥魔杖，万物从无到有，印有稻谷金麦穗图样的墙纸从缝隙里长了出来，暗红色凤凰纹章的地毯自觉地铺好，一张柔软整洁的四柱单人床、胡桃木桌、一把舒适的单人扶手椅都瞬间出现在该在的位置。男人又凭空抽出一张挂毯悬于墙面，挂毯上的字迹扭来扭去，仿佛随时想冲出给它定的框架，流浪到天涯。这里或许指跑到挂毯的另一面。

“你还是这幅德行。”在他准备好一切后，身后有个没好气的声音这么说。与他容貌相仿的另一人随手将湿透了的雨衣扔在地上，双手抱胸，打量着房内瞬息之间由魔法完成的杰作，“我没有太多时间浪费，如果可以，你最好尽可能让谈话时间短一点。”

“阿不福思。”男人回头，温和地注视着自己的同胞弟弟，语气却没有丝毫兄弟间的亲热，“我们商量过这个的，你必须将你和哈利谈到的每件事都告诉我，这很重要。”

阿不福思从鼻腔里喷出一句回应，他径直走到椅子边坐下，目光没离开那张挂毯，他从左看到右，又从右扫向左，最后终于开口，“阿不思，在此之前，我需要你和我说实话。”

阿不思对上弟弟那双与他相似的眼睛，从他的角度望去，那双眼睛与1899年那个怒气冲冲地和哥哥对峙的小男孩别无二致。

“波特。那个波特，你和他之间……”他斟酌着措辞，“虽然他极力向我解释他和你之间的清白无辜，但我还是得听你亲口告诉我。你和他的关系和你和格林德沃的不一样吧？”

阿不思奇异地看了阿不福思一眼，迅速地回答，“不，当然不。”

阿不福思显而易见的放松了不少，他靠在椅背上，舒展了一下自己的腿脚。他虚着眼睛盯着挂毯上挣扎的字母，“你这玩意是做什么的？为什么上面写着什么‘受了诅咒’，‘被哈利阻止了’，‘喝了魔药’之类的东西？”

“只是一点整理。”他掏出魔杖点点挂毯，扭曲的字母像一个个活力十足的士兵整装待发，就等他一声令下，“我在寻找一切的因果关系。”

“因果关系？”

“哈利的世界与我的世界有相似又有不同的地方。此前你与哈利整理两个世界的共同点和差异让我意识到有一处很不寻常的地方，那就是在第六年之前我们的世界是完全一致的。而这之后的一切，”邓布利多用魔杖在挂毯上画出两条平行的线，线沿着布匹纹路精妙地生长，在某处停了下来，一条线往右转，一条线往左转，直到相会于一点，“因为截然不同的选择，两个世界的走向也出现了许多差异。甚至可以说就是这样不同的选择导致了两个世界最终的相交，源于我……的决定。”

“我听不懂你讲的这些乱七八糟的玩意，你应该知道吧？”

“我在找是什么导致了后续的一连串因果。”男人回过头去，语气轻柔地说着，他纤长的手指抚摸过其中一行文字，镶着黑石头的戒指意外惹人注目，“真奇妙，似乎就在这里……就是我的一念之差……”

他话语里那种着迷的音调使阿不福思感到毛骨悚然。有什么不对劲，阿不思·邓布利多就站在那里，但那个人却给他感觉不像阿不思。又可以说太熟悉了，来自一百年前的同样的颤栗感，那时他还太年幼，他的哥哥在母亲面前永远戴着那张完美的假面，但当他给阿莉安娜读故事的时候，那种柔和的语调总使阿不福思想逃走－－他的哥哥也是以手指划过一行行的故事，为阿莉安娜画出那个完美的图形，一竖，一圆，一个三角，纸张与皮肤摩擦发出细碎隐秘的响动，混合他声音里那种引发特殊共振的回音，给阿不福思留下的只有对哥哥的无端恐惧。

后来他的恐惧化为了愤怒，而这个让他本能退缩的男人也在某天消失不见了。

阿不思低头，他从口袋里取出那只金色怀表，注视着上面那个迷你的星盘匀速转动。他合上表盖，向阿不福思露出笑容，“怎么了，阿不福思？”

阿不福思这才意识到他竟然忘记了呼吸。空气迫不及待地钻进他的肺，阿不福思移开视线，不去看阿不思的眼睛，他扶着桌子站了起来，勉强地挥挥魔杖，两个杯子蹦蹦跳跳地出现在他眼前，跟在后面的是一瓶杜松子酒。男人费力地拧开瓶盖，往两只小杯子里倒了点，直到辛辣的酒液下肚，他不听话的右手终于停止了颤抖。

“随便你。我不懂你这些高明的理论，你也没必要向我讲课。”他一饮而尽，重重搁下杯子，“你想知道波特和我说了什么，是吧？”

“是的，如果能复述他的原话就更好了。谢谢你，阿不福思。”阿不思礼貌地道谢，他拿起属于他的那杯酒，浅尝即止，然后安静地放下杯子，等着阿不福思开口。后者长呼一口气，在脑中翻翻捡捡，终于将哈利和他的对话拼凑成型。

-

“什么叫做－－”哈利困惑地皱眉，“呃，你是指，邓布利多他－－”

“就是你想的那样。别说那个词！”阿不福思咳嗽一声，“所以，他对你也很‘特殊’？”

哈利觉得他的脑袋上顶着一只二十公斤的哑铃，此刻他越解释，阿不福思只会越误会。天哪，他对自己喊道，然后将脸埋到掌心之中，“阿不福思，不管你脑子里现在有什么景象，请立刻忘掉。”

“好吧，”阿不福思嘟哝着，这个百岁老人有时候出乎意料的让哈利想起罗恩，“那到底是有还是没有？”

“没有，没有，什么也没有，阿不福思！”

哈利几乎在尖叫了，阿不福思将信将疑地看着他，或许哈利的表现终于给了他一定可信度，男人主动转换了话题，“所以，到底是什么让你觉得他和你那个世界的阿不思·邓布利多很不一样……？”

见话题终于回到正轨，哈利一瞬间几乎要感谢梅林是多么的偏爱他，让阿不福思的古怪思路恢复了正常。他平复呼吸，以最学术严谨地态度对阿不福思说：“我觉得，这个世界的阿不思·邓布利多太在乎我了。”

死寂。

很长一段时间后，阿不福思试探着组织他的语言，“当你说你认为他太在乎你的时候，你是指－－”

“就是字面意思，阿不福思。他不应该这么关心我，我对他来说除了可以称得上是一个非常方便的棋子之外，他不该对我有什么私人情绪。他可以关心的人和事太多了，但注定不能是我，一个必须被杀死的人。”剥离了任何情感上的痛苦，哈利一针见血、近乎冷酷无情地评价着他与这个男人的关系，“他需要我，就像需要任何一个有这道伤疤的男孩一样，我是他计划中的一部分，仅此而已。他让我活着的原因就是为了让我在合适的时候去死，这样所有人都得以被拯救，现在这个世界里，这个世界的哈利·波特已经完成了他的目标，伏地魔已经死了，我不能理解为什么他还要扣留我，这显然不正常。这算什么？把我关在这个牢笼里，因为这样可以让其他世界－－我的世界的我活下来？他让你来给我带吃的，给我带打发时间的书，适当地陪我聊天确保我不会发疯，就像我是他的一只仓鼠一样！”

“我不明白。”阿不福思眯起眼睛，狐疑地瞅着哈利，他绷直了身体，上半身微微前倾，“你不是说这之前你的世界和这个世界的发展相差无几？”

哈利点点头。

“好吧，那对我来说，他这一切行为都不是什么新鲜事，听上去就像他会做的。”男人耸耸肩，“即使是棋子，你也是他最重要的国王。想开点，绝大多数人对他来说不过是可有可无的小卒而已呢。”

尽管就在一分钟以前，哈利是那个信誓旦旦地声称自己一直是邓布利多的棋子的人，此刻，他还是忍不住低声反驳。

“……他没有这么想。他在乎他们的生命，麻瓜们的生命，包括他的妹妹，阿莉安娜。”

提及阿莉安娜是点燃灰袍男人导火索的那根小火柴。他猛地站起身来，比哈利高大上不少的身形颇具压迫力，怒火实质性地燃烧在他周身，哈利几乎闻到了那股焦糊味儿，尽管如此，他并不害怕，也勇敢地从沙发上站了起来，直视进阿不福思的眼睛里。这双饱含怒意的双眼终于不那么像邓布利多的眼睛了；哈利为它分心了片刻，与此同时，阿不福思开口了。

“真的吗？既然如此，哈利，为什么他会吩咐斯内普将七个波特的计划泄露给神秘人，最终招致阿拉斯托·穆迪的死亡？为什么他施以好心的人，最后都或多或少变成他的棋局里的一份子？为什么阿不思·邓布利多认同过格林德沃和他那见鬼的计划，甚至自己为之做出了不少贡献？这些都是你自己告诉我的，看在梅林的份上，你难道从来没有仔细想过吗？让我给你一个忠告，别把我哥哥想的太天真，他从不是什么智慧与美德的化身。”

面前的场景仿佛昨日重现，哈利再一次毫无理由地在阿不福思面前为邓布利多辩护着，只不过这回他张了张嘴，却说不出一个反驳的句子。

见哈利没什么可说，阿不福思抓起他来时披的那件雨衣，在离开之前，老人回头忘了他一眼，颤抖的嘴唇似乎打算说些什么，但最终化作一条封闭的线，门被重重关上，哈利仍站在那里，茫然无措地看着阿不福思离开的方向。他真希望他能说服阿不福思；他真希望，他能说服他自己。

-

“为美艳女巫决斗的肤浅傻瓜？”

“所以我说了这么一堆，这就是你的重点吗，阿不思？”阿不福思气极反笑，“总之，你又赢了，在你把他像个被扔进斗兽场待处决的奴隶一样对待后，你的宝贝男孩还是那么忠诚，坚信你大爱无疆，只不过不得已要利用他，你关心所有人，他只是你唯一不爱的人而已。有时候，我真好奇你从哪找来这么多对你死心塌地的傻瓜。”

阿不思从墙上取下了挂毯，很长时间里，他一言不发，注意力集中在怎么将挂毯卷成一个完美的圆柱体上。阿不福思确信他的哥哥对于他可能会存在的高血压一点正面帮助都没有，他给予了这男人最后的机会，希望他能张开他尊贵的嘴，把大部分他脑中谋划着的剧本透露给他。但他注定要失望了。

当阿不福思今天之内第二次气冲冲地提着雨衣离开时，阿不思从后面叫住了他。

“当你问我，我对哈利是否与我对格林德沃的感情一样时，我告诉你的是真的。肤浅的傻瓜是个不错的比喻，超乎寻常的精准，阿不福思。”隔着半圆形的镜片，阿不福思看不真切他的目光，“外面已经放晴了，我想你不需要雨衣了。”


	19. Chapter 19

**《走进时间的秘密》**

_加里乌斯·汤姆金克 著_

**第八章 时间的自我修复**

现在，我们已经在前几章里对时间的性质有了基础的了解，时间是一种物质的固有属性，无法被剥夺，无法被独立开来，凡存在于这个世界上的物质，都受到时间的影响。

本章我们要谈到的是时间的自我修复性。几个世纪以来，时间相关的魔法一直是神秘事物司热门的研究课题，而对于大多数人来说，时间的魔法是最为复杂、最为危险的。在巫师对于空间魔法有了一定掌握的现在（伴随幻影移形、壁炉等瞬时移动魔法或道具的发明），他们在时间魔法上的进展却是可怜的。时间转换器可以说是巫师界有史以来最伟大的发明之一，然而，也正是对于时间的研究造成了史上最严重的几次混乱，从而促使魔法部为时空旅行制定了最严格的法律。

这一切都与时间的自我修复有很大关联。通常，当人们想象时间的时候，星期日后面跟着星期一，五月二十六号之后是五月二十七号，紧跟着是五月二十八号，第三十秒之后是第三十一秒，然而实际上，根据目前巫师对时间的研究，这并不是真相。时间就像一个活着的远古生物，它允许一些事情发生，也同时阻止一些事情发生－－据说时间转换器有时常常失灵，或许这就是时间采取的自我保护。

关于穿越时空造成的最著名的灾难就是厄尼斯-班勒事件。麦克斯·班勒回到了一百五十年前，与一名女子结婚，留下了一个女儿，两个儿子，而他的孩子们在后续的一百多年里，陆陆续续发展出了一个大家族。而在正常的时空里，雷德·厄尼斯因为目前还未考证的原因回到了麦克斯·班勒穿越之前杀死了他（或许是为了阻止他犯下错误，但尚未有任何文献证明），而同时雷德·厄尼斯也是麦克斯·班勒穿越时空后存在的子孙后代之一，于是连同二人在内的七百余受到影响的人陷入了不可理解的时间循环，同时陷入了存在兼不存在的状态，魔法部花了数十年时间才使所有涉事人员的古怪行为不为麻瓜所注意。最初为了解决该事件，曾有人提议过通过时间转换器回到过去阻止其中一些有严重因果关联的事情发生，从而阻止整场灾难，但奇异的是，没有一个人成功的回到了过去，就像时间并不允许该事件不发生，至今也没有人了解到这背后真正的原因。

有一些学者猜测，时间之所以进行这种自我修复，或许与“世界末日”有关。所有人的一生都是走在一条预定的道路上，为了防止世界因为改动了因果而遭到摧毁，时间会阻止某些行为。这种说法也经常受到反驳，很多人认为时间其实是一条宽阔的长河，巫师的行为不过溅起几滴水花，不会真正改变什么，势必发生的重大事件一定会发生。

安妮·克雷福德曾提出，也许一切都是在更伟大的计划之内的，没有人能真正的改变任何事，而人对于自己拥有改变过去或未来的自由意志也仅仅是一种幻觉。已经发生的一切就是已经得到的结果，只是需要巫师经历过程，亲手让一切变成真实。克雷福德是神秘事务司内储存的那些时空转换器的发明人之一，据说她在完成这项伟大发明后的不久就自杀于家中，留下这段临终遗言。

关于时间的理论众说纷纭，笔者在本章也不深入探讨每种理论，相关内容可以在第十四章至十九章内找到。

在本章末值得提及的一点是，尽管可以使人回到过去的时空转换器已经被发明了很长时间，现在仍没有人成功创造出到达未来世界的魔法，相关的研究也十分贫瘠，使巫师唯一了解到未发生事件的方式，也只有一个个被记录下的预言，而它们也并不总是准确的。有人曾断言在未来的三百年里，没有任何巫师能彻底掌握未知世界的秘密。这是否证明了过去发生的是已经存在的，而万物的未来则是不可估量的呢？我们也不得而知了。


	20. Chapter 20

距离邓布利多上次拜访这座房子已有五天。哈利赤身裸体地坐在浴缸里－－依靠不知名的魔法，邓布利多让这间房子终于有了热水－－他湿漉漉的头发一缕一缕地贴在两颊，浴缸边上点着大大小小、五颜六色的蜡烛，星星点点的火光摇曳在水池里，将浴缸晕染成绯色的星空。温热的水汽熏红了哈利比常人更惨白的皮肤，他眼前起了雾，朦朦胧胧地围绕着他，带来过去与未来的幻梦。

但并不真是未来：他没有未来，没有期待。

近期来，邓布利多造访的频率比以往更低，哈利猜不出男人到底有哪些需要操劳的事情，按理来说，伏地魔死了，世界和平了，即便是伟大又智慧的传奇巫师阿不思·邓布利多也该在暑假里有点休闲时光。但他转来转去，从地球的这端旅行到地球的另一端，如果有哪天告诉哈利他刚从火星回来也并不令人诧异。哈利讨厌这样的等待，他就像一个笼中关着的金丝雀，静候着主人打开笼子，他跳到对方手里亲昵地蹭蹭手指，以动听歌喉唱支小曲。但似乎他们之间就是这样的关系，在霍格沃兹第六年的时候，哈利总是小心翼翼地祈盼每个与邓布利多相处的时光，等着被告知每个通往校长室的口令，直到那些盘底甜蜜的糖果都化作了难言的苦涩。

一无所知。哈利将水面上缓缓游来的橡皮鸭子推远，他总是对邓布利多的事情一无所知。

嫉妒是种隐秘生长的情愫，它从一颗种子发芽成致命的魔鬼网，将你的心脏勒住，每跳动一下都得耗费全部力气，而你除了任它作恶之外别无他法。哈利很难不去思考一个问题：如果是格林德沃，他会将他瞒在鼓里吗？格林德沃需要像他一样，像只笼中鸟似的等待主人偶尔的关心吗？

哈利憎恨自己的这些比较，但又无法不去比较。

邓布利多是远比他聪明太多、强大太多的存在，而哈利毕生能做的，或许都只有仰望他，与远古的人类瞻仰天上熊熊燃烧的太阳无异。

他觉得有些冷了。他往下缩了缩，让水没过嘴唇，大半的身子紧紧蜷成一团，只有那双眼睛在夜里格外明亮。

五天前的时候，正是一个邓布利多大发慈悲的夜晚。男人带着夜露与暮色迈进屋内，取下了他的帽子，而身上正穿着哈利曾在他回忆中看见的那身考究的紫色西服。哈利的记忆力相当出色，当他仔细打量之后，他意识到这和他见过的并非同一套，口袋、袖口与纽扣的款式皆有细微的差异，或许这是变形术大师的杰作，男孩在沉默中仔细想来，他仿佛从没见过邓布利多将一套衣服穿两次。

“哈利，”男人轻快地问，“你用过晚餐了吗？”

他们坐在桌子的这头，和桌子的那头。在邓布利多绑起发辫准备晚餐的时候，厨房里是安静的，唯独男人一人自娱自乐地哼着歌，是哈利没听过的歌谣，或许是什么有名的巫师曲目。他拘谨地坐在沙发上，不知怎么，总觉得或许这一幕在某个时空发生过－－当然没有，他与邓布利多确实共用过无数次晚餐，但那都是在学校礼堂里，和其他成百上千的小巫师们一起。他有些想念霍格沃兹餐厅里奇妙的透明屋顶，那个时候他只需仰头，便可以窥见星空的秘密。

天狼星。夜空中最亮的那颗星，静静地燃烧殆尽，哈利愣了愣，突如其来想到西里斯使他像肚子里吞了只火炭。他已经很久没想起他的教父了，自从他陪着他，还有父母和莱姆斯，他们并肩走过寂静的禁林……

他走到厨房里，邓布利多正用叉子将熏牛肉翻过面，又刷上酱汁，重新盖好锡箔纸，送进暖融融的烤箱内。厨房里因为运作中的烤箱暖和过头，哈利不自在地撩了撩额发，不明白邓布利多是怎样在这种温度下不觉得那一头长发胡子像件棉袄一样碍事的。

“先生，需要我帮忙吗？”他试探性地问。

“啊，哈利，谢谢你的热心。”邓布利多的声音里像他进门时一样，充满了没有缘由的愉悦，“我知道你或许很紧张，我必须承认在烹饪方面我一向不怎么擅长，但我对于我现在正在做的这道菜很有信心。如果你愿意给我一点机会，请坐下吧，我会将一切都准备好的。”

而现在，正是哈利验收他面前这位大厨毕生的研究成果的时候。牛肉被整齐地切下来三四片搁在一旁，淋上焦黄色的酱汁，胡萝卜和土豆等配菜似乎都烤得正合适。哈利蹑手蹑脚地用刀切下一块，并不抱很大希望，但结果出乎意料的不错。

他的细微表情没有逃过男人的眼睛，对方微笑起来，男孩的肯定似乎给了他纯粹的快慰，问道，“喜欢吗？”

哈利不好意思地眨眼，在照顾另一人的自尊心和诚实之间挣扎了一会儿，最终还是选择实话实说，“远超我的预计。”

“那很好，毕竟我是向最好的厨师学习的。”邓布利多对他眨眼，狡黠的光自蓝眼睛里闪过，哈利熟悉这种互动，无数次在众目睽睽之下，男人会与他偷偷摸摸分享一个内部笑话，传递一种只属于他们二人之间的默契。他登时放松了不少，也勾起一个微笑，在心里默默回答，要么这位最好的厨师不是个好的老师，要么邓布利多不是位好学生。他更相信是前者，不管怎样，这可是邓布利多啊。

余下的用餐过程中填充了零碎的交谈。哈利不知道该说些什么，但邓布利多会主动开口，用“你今天怎么样”之类的问题装满尴尬的空白，或许只有哈利自己很尴尬，鉴于这位过了百岁的男人永远看起来那么气定神闲。当二人都用餐完毕，邓布利多突兀地轻轻唤了一句，“哈利。”

哈利抬头看着他。

“我一直想和你共进晚餐。在我自己的家里。”他温和地说，长长的手指把玩着残余小半蜂蜜酒的玻璃杯，他的视线却没有看着哈利，而是落在由变形术凭空变出的米白色方形桌布上，“哈利，你和阿不福思提到过，你说你一点都不了解我，我也从没和你说起过我自己……当然了，我相信那个世界的我这么做也是出于自己的考量。但现在，只要你想，你可以有全部的时间来了解我的一切。我会在这里，而你可以待在我的身边。”

“我们可以一起生活。”他抬眸，平静的双眼毫无波澜，“可以不是这里，你可以挑选任何你想住的地方。格里莫广场十二号，波特家的旧址，甚至我在伦敦的小公寓。任何地方。”

“我完全尊重你的意见，哈利。”

哈利从水里钻出来，长长吐出一口气。正是这段话萦绕在他耳畔久久不散，五个日夜里，每分每秒过去，男人嘴唇里吐出的每个字都愈发清晰，好像有无数个地精扯着嗓子在耳洞里重复着邓布利多的对他说的一切。他的真话，他的谎言，他的微笑是发自真心还是礼貌，他给他的每个眼神中传递着怎样的信息，哈利多么遗憾自己远远不够聪明，不足以分辨他们。

那只橡皮鸭子又游回来了。

哈利闭上双眼。他太疲惫了，躺在一池温热明亮的星星里，被和缓的迷雾爱抚着额头，他真想这样沉沉地睡去，再也不醒来。

-

格里莫广场十二号远远不复往日的热闹。

邓布利多还记得不久以前，韦斯莱家那对欢腾的双胞胎是怎么举着他们的最新产品，一路小跑上二楼，让古怪的噼啪声炸响了一路。属于旧时代的画像在尖叫，但她扰不了任何人的好心情，路过它的西里斯·布莱克会轻飘飘丢下一句闭嘴，然后快步从楼上下来，给予他惊魂未定的教子最为热情的欢迎礼。

邓布利多清楚地记得一切，就像它们发生在昨天，那些活生生的面孔对他微笑、摆手；然而，很多也确实永远停留在了昨天。

他轻轻将披风挂在立于门旁的衣架上，哈利正坐在客厅的炉火边，对于他的到来一无所知。男孩的侧脸乎明乎暗，水润的绿眼睛在火光中像橄榄石，神秘、遥远，又梦幻。但男孩却是触手可及的。

“啊！先生，我没注意到你。”在听到关门的响动后他吓了一跳，局促地站了起来，“您怎么来了？”

“不必紧张，哈利。我只是来与你谈谈暑假之前我们的那场小冒险的。”

当你宽慰一个人不要紧张的时候，他往往更加紧张，至少在哈利身上这条定律是能够应验的。男孩绷紧了背，像只机灵的猎犬，同时压低了声音，“那个……那个魂器？”

他从口袋里拿出那只金色挂坠，“是的，我相信你已经注意到了，在上个学期的末尾，我们留了很多待处理的问题，这就是其中之一。前几天的时候我担心你太疲惫了，并不想用这个问题去立刻叨扰你，但很遗憾，最终我们还是得讨论这个伤脑筋的问题。”

“这不麻烦，先生。”

他走到哈利面前，轻轻将挂坠盒放到男孩掌心。这是件精致的首饰，但也仅此而已了。

“我们正需要这种精神，哈利。”他微笑，“在此之前，我得问你一个问题：在上次的意外之后，你是否还愿意继续我们的课程？”

“我当然愿意。”男孩毫不犹豫地说，随即，他奇怪地看着那个挂坠盒，“先生，它看起来……”

“有些奇怪，是吗？你的观察力一如既往的敏锐，我很高兴你注意到了这点。打开看看吧，哈利。”

一张羊皮纸，一个空空如也的假挂坠盒，哈利的表情肉眼可见地变得沮丧了起来。他不可置信地反复读了几遍，似乎想将每个字都印在脑子里，最后他抬起头，期盼地看着邓布利多，指望着他亲口告诉他这是一个拙劣的恶作剧。

“很遗憾，我们这位英勇的朋友虽然在努力反抗伏地魔的恐怖统治，但阴差阳错地也造成了更多的麻烦。我想你注意到了，他既然了解到伏地魔有关魂器的秘密，而这个秘密我们花费了一整年的时间才从斯拉格霍恩教授那里得来，可以证明伏地魔将它保守的很好，轻易不会为外人所知。在这里，我想做一个大胆的推断，这个偷走魂器的人或许曾是伏地魔的心腹手下－－或许，正是了解到伏地魔做出了怎样惨无人道的行为，他的一位忠实信徒在良知发现后决定站出来对抗他，将真正的魂器带走了，留下假魂器和这一封嘲讽伏地魔的遗言。”

见哈利落寞的眼神又重归明亮，他微微一笑，补充道，“可惜我也不能断定是谁将它偷走的，伏地魔的追随者太多了，据我所知，最忠诚的那几位刚刚才越狱呢。今天我之所以前来，就是希望你能了解到这个情况，但我并不打算把整件事都留给你一人查明。如果可以的话，不管你记起了什么或需要任何帮助，都可以及时写信告诉我。”

哈利点点头，他将挂坠仔细收好，突然间，他像想到了什么一样，露出迟疑的模样。

“怎么了，哈利？”

他这么问道，但早已预料到是什么在困扰着对方。男孩一言不发，眼睛紧紧盯着地面，毛茸茸的脑袋垂在他的胸口，让邓布利多想伸手触碰这份柔软。他什么也没做，许久之后，男孩颤抖地呼出一口气，声音中的哽咽不容错认。

“我很高兴您没有什么事……那天晚上，我几乎以为……如果是那样，我会永远无法原谅我自己的……”

邓布利多将手轻柔地搭在哈利肩上，他感觉到手掌下传来的震动，那些细微、破碎的泣音，像只受伤动物的呼唤。这双绿眼睛中盛着最美丽的水珠，只有纯洁无暇的生物落下的眼泪才如此透彻。

“哈利。”有生以来第一次，他突然意识到人类语言的贫瘠，任何准备充分的演讲、谨慎选择的字词在此刻都显得多余。或许有些时刻，有些情感永远无法用繁杂的字母排序表达出来，所以他们的祖先才以一个如此简单的动作代替了千言万语：拥抱。他小心翼翼地抱住男孩，不比搂住襁褓中婴儿时的动作更重，男孩在瞬间的茫然后，也果断地环住了他的腰，紧紧拥抱了他，拥抱了他尊敬和爱戴的保护者，拥抱了太阳。

这是唯一一次，邓布利多渴望时间能为他停驻不前。


End file.
